The Spell of Lust
by writinggod7
Summary: Natsu gets a spell cast on him that allows him to get any girl he wants. What does he do with this new power you ask? He uses it to his advantage and starts a harem of course! With Lucy as the mistress to the rest of his sex slaves. Rated M for lemons. Lots of lemons.
1. The Spell of Lust - Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to my new story!**

 **This is going to be a fuck ton of lemons of Natsu with other girls so it's a Natsu harem!**

 **Here's chapter 1. Enjoy!**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to none other than Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel from the Fairy Tail guild was far away from Magnolia at this moment, but why you ask. To get stronger. He wants to find new strength, make his magic stronger, and his flames hotter than ever before.

During his travels he encountered a strange mage with strange magic. She had a cloak on so he couldn't see her face or tell who she was all he could tell was that she was a female. He tried to get her to tell her who she was but she wouldn't say. Then she cast a spell on Natsu, his body began to glow and he began to feel pain.

After his body stopped glowing he was on the ground panting and looked at her "Wh-what did you do to me…?" he groaned.

She just smirked "you're an attractive young man, what I cast on you was a spell of lust, with that spell you will be irresistible women will constantly want to fuck you. However you can control this at will meaning you can choose when the effects of this spell are in effect and when they're not" she said and with that she disappeared.

Natsu laid there in pain until he recovered, once he did he stood up and noticed some changes in his body. He felt more alive and and stronger, also something in his pants, he felt his cock got bigger...he checked and turns out it did. He smirked "Maybe this spell isn't so bad after all..I thinks it's time to go back home."

He had been away from Magnolia for almost a whole year now and the way back was a couple months so by the time he got back to the guild he would complete a year of being away.

During the time on the way back to Magnolia he saw that the words the wizard that put the lust spell on him were true. On his way back a lot of girls had flirted with him and even went as far as to get a little touchy. Also during his travels back to Magnolia he learned to control this spell, he activated it when he wanted to have some fun but also deactivated it when he was too tired or not in the mood.

* * *

Finally after months of traveling back Natsu was finally near the city of Magnolia.

Everyone at the guild was doing what they were usually doing but it all stopped when they felt a huge but familiar power approaching. Makarov's eyes widened as did everyone else's "N-no way that's Natsu!" said the master of the Fairy Tail guild.

Everyone went outside and saw Natsu approaching, it was actually him, after a whole year of going off to training he was back. What really surprised everyone though was his power, it was huge, the only power that Makarov knew was higher than his was the one of Gildarts.

As Natsu walked closer and closer to them they all felt hot...the heat Natsu was giving off just from being there was amazing. Once merely feet away he gave them a good old Natsu grin "I'm back!" he said and everyone ran to him hugging him.

A while later 4 familiar people and exceeds barged into the guild "Where is he!?" Gray yelled. Natsu chuckled and stood up "Who me?" Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla stood there dumbfounded at the power the were feeling from Natsu and all he was doing was just standing there.

Lucy was the first one to react, her eyes teared up and she went to hug Natsu. As soon as the hug came there also came a punch that burned Lucy a bit but she ignored it "You left without explanation! You just left one day!" she yelled at him and Natsu frowned hugging her "I'm sorry Luce...I really am...but after Igneel's death I needed to become stronger to once and for all slay Acnologia and stop Zeref."

Lucy sniffled and hugged him back nodding, soon came happy with tears in his eyes "NATSU YOU'RE BACK!" he sniffled and Natsu chuckled "awe come on little buddy not you too!"

Then came both Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla which were just some friendly hugs. Then Natsu noticed something different about Lucy and Erza, their bodies had matured, their breasts had gotten bigger as their ass and Natsu couldn't help and get a quick peek.

In that moment Natsu decided he would make a harem and he wouldn't stop until he got all the girls he wanted into his harem. As of right now he didn't have the spell on effect since he figured this would just be a time to catch up and he would start this quest for his harem tomorrow.

And that's exactly what they did, for the rest of that night they drank, partied, caught up, and had fun. After everyone in the guild had left Natsu went over to Makarov "Gramps I got something to tell you.."

"What is it Natsu?" he asked.

"Before I decided to come back...I ran into this wizard and she cast a spell of lust on me...saying I could have any girl I wanted."

Makarov looked at him for a while and then spoke "this spell is a really strong spell Natsu...no woman can resist this spell so use it carefully.."

"I also decided to start a harem.." he chuckled

Makarov sighed "oh great..just be careful Natsu." He said and Natsu nodded.

Once home he found that Happy was fast asleep, he stripped to just his underwear. He was about to lay down on his bed until his room suddenly began to glow and the wizard from before appeared in his room with her face still hidden in her cloak.

She looked at Natsu's boxers and smirked "So I see you decided you were going to start a harem?"

Natsu's eyes widened "H-how did you find out..?" She just shrugged "Don't worry about that, but I'm here to tell you that the spell I put on you is extremely powerful, once you fuck one girl she will stay as your sex slave until you wish for her to stop but even then it's not easy to get rid of a girl once you fuck them. Choose your girls wisely Natsu" she said and with that she disappeared.

Natsu just stood there and looked over at Happy who was still fast asleep and chuckled. He had a good night's sleep and once he woke up he knew exactly who his first target was going to be. Lucy.

* * *

 **Hey guys this is the first chapter to my Natsu harem fanfic I hope you liked it!**

 **From chapter 2 until the end there will be at least one lemon in each chapter so here's your warning.**

 **Go ahead and review and tell me which girls I should include in Natsu's harem!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. The Spell of Lust - Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the chapter reviews!**

 **Here's chapter 2!**

 **For this chapter story there are going to be some things tweaked but it will just be for the plot of the story.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to none other than Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Natsu woke up the next morning and ate breakfast with Happy and got ready for the day. It was when he went out for a job that he realized something, with all the jobs he had taken and all the money he had saved up he now had enough money for a new house. A way bigger house.

So for that morning he looked for houses around Magnolia and found practically a mansion that suited him. He smirked and called the people up and they said they could meet up on the weekend.

During his run Natsu had also realized something, what would his harem do when he left for jobs? I mean he did have to pay for utilities after all and that wasn't for free. So he decided one thing: Since he would be the master to his harem he figured it should have a mistress, what a mistress basically is, is the person who would be in charge when he wasn't there, and he already knew who he wanted to mistress to be. Lucy. And he was going to get her today.

After his run he went back home and took a shower and headed towards the guild with Happy. Happy went over to Wendy and Carla and Natsu went to sit over by the bar "Morning Natsu would you like something to drink?" Mira asked. Natsu looked at Mira and smirked. _'This is gonna be fun'_ he thought and turned the effects of his spell on.

Mira didn't know why but a sensation went over her, she was beginning to feel hot she was beginning to feel turned on. When she looked at Natsu again she almost lost it and felt like fucking him right then and there but she somehow managed to control herself.

"Yeah Mira...I'll take the usual" he said and Mira nodded, as she was serving Natsu's drink up she realized something. Her pussy felt wet. After serving Natsu his drink she excused herself to the bathroom and pulled her dress up and revealed her small thong and her really wet pussy. She was practically leaking at this point!

Once back Natsu realized he had his fun and turned the spell off and suddenly the lust that came over Mira was no more.

He looked around the guild and saw Lucy walking in and smirked _'You're gonna get fucked today'_ he thought and waved over at her "hey Lucy!" He said and Lucy waved back going over to him "hey Natsu!" She said and sat next to him.

He looked at Lucy and noticed that her tank top showed a lot of cleavage and his cock began to get hard. He chuckled softly and turned the spell on but only towards Lucy and the effects activated right away.

Lucy began to feel hot, she could feel her pussy getting wet, she was getting turned on for no reason. Natsu looked at her bite her lip and smiled "everything ok Luce?" He asked.

"H-huh..oh yeah perfectly fine…" she said giving him a smile. They sat there talking for some time until Natsu put his hand I Lucy's thigh. Her eyes widened "N-Natsu wh-what are you doing?" She asked getting even more turned on.

Natsu smirked at her "what Luce you don't like it?" He chuckled. "N-no it's just that…" she stopped talking and bit her lip once Natsu's hand went further up really close to her pussy now.

She held Natsu's arm "Natsu not here.." she said and Natsu raised an eyebrow "why, afraid of getting caught?" He said as he pulled her skirt up.

She nodded slowly "don't worry...we won't get caught" he said and Lucy's eyes widened when she felt his hand on her pussy, she had to bite her lip to not let a moan escape.

Natsu moved her thong to the side and slowly began to play with her pussy which put Lucy on edge. No one seemed to notice what was going on so Natsu stuck a finger inside her.

Lucy arched her back a bit and Natsu smirked beginning to pump his finger in and out of her.

"Fuck…" she moaned quietly hoping no one would here her but that wasn't the case.

Mira looked over at them and Natsu noticed this and added another finger as he sped up to have some fun "You ok Lucy?" She asked. Lucy looked at her and her eyes nearly widened when she felt Natsu add another finger and speed up "N-no M-Mira I'm fine...I-I just hit myself.." she stuttered.

Mira nodded and Lucy felt her climax coming soon so she tightened her grip on Natsu's arm and soon after that came all over his hand. Natsu took his hand out of Lucy's skirt and smiled licking his hand clean "tastes amazing" he chuckled.

He then looked at Lucy and got close to her "you're going to get fucked like the little slut you are later on today understand?" He whispered and Lucy just looked at him both surprised and turned on at the same time wondering where this side of Natsu could come from.

She just nodded and Natsu smirked "good girl" he said and went over to where Happy was by Wendy and Carla.

Lucy went over to the restroom and got herself cleaned up then came back out and sat at the same spot she was before waiting for the day to go by so she could get fucked already.

* * *

Later at day when the sun began to set was when Lucy finally got back home, she went and took a quick shower than just sat on her couch watching some TV until she heard her window open.

She looked over and saw that Natsu was closing the window and walked over to her. Lucy's pussy began to feel hot and wet again and she bit her lower lip.

Natsu chuckled and sat next to her "You ready Luce? Cause after I'm done with you tonight you're gonna be my bitch and do as I please" He said and got in top of her kissing her deeply.

Lucy didn't push back, instead she kissed him back and wrapped her legs around him, surprised to feel something so big and thick on her pussy.

Natsu ripped the robe she had on and threw it to the side "Hey that's my robe!" She exclaimed but Natsu shut her up with another kiss "don't worry baby I'll buy you a new one."

Lucy kissed him back and nodded. Natsu stood up and took his clothes off stripping completely naked and that's when Lucy got a good look at his dick. It was fucking huge. It was easily close to 9 inches longs and it was thick too. There was no way that monster would fit inside of her.

"On your knees" he commanded and Lucy immediately got off the couch and onto her knees. Natsu went and stood in front of her with his cock fully hard, "suck it." Lucy immediately went to work on his dick, she began by stroking it and licking the tip which Natsu quickly go bored of.

Lucy saw that he was quickly getting impatient and began to lick his dick up and down and began to play with his balls which she noticed he seemed to love. Soon she stopped licking it and looked at it preparing herself to take in the shaft. After a few seconds she opened her mouth and pushed the tip inside but soon began to go deeper than that.

She managed to get almost half the shaft in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down on Natsu's cock while massaging his balls making Natsu feel in heaven."Fuck Lucy keep that up!" Natsu moaned which encouraged Lucy to take him deeper. She managed to get over half of his dick down her throat and held it there for a while until she began to gag, she pulled the cock out her mouth with a line of saliva from his dick to her mouth which Natsu found really hot.

She finally caught her breath and began to stroke Natsu again and soon began to suck him up again. Natsu finally decided to take charge and got the back of Lucy's head and chuckled "brace yourself." Her eyes widened in realization of what he was about to do but she had to time to get ready as right after he said that he pushed most of his cock down her throat and began to throatfuck her.

Every time Natsu put his dick down her throat she would gag which just turned Natsu on even more. Natsu felt himself reaching his climax soon and he kept throatfucking her until he pulled "stroke it until I cum!" he yelled and Lucy immediately took the cock with both of her hands and began to jack him off.

"FUCK I'M CUMMING!" he yelled as he erupted onto Lucy covering her face and tits. Natsu looked at his masterpiece and smirked "go lay on the couch."

Lucy did as she was told and went to lay on the couch, Natsu followed her and spread her legs "I want you to clean the cum off of you as I eat you out" he said and went to town right away. He began by giving her pussy lips small kissed and soon began to play with her clit earning loud moans from Lucy.

After he got done teasing he gave her pussy a nice long lick which got him a gasp from Lucy. He stuck his tongue into her and began to exploring her insides, Lucy was done cleaning the cum off her and got ahold of Natsu's hair trying to get his tongue deeper in her "fuck Natsu!" she moaned.

Natsu sucked on her pussy lips which put her on edge and she felt her climax coming soon until Natsu stopped. She looked at him in disappointment but noticed there was a look in his eyes, a look of lust.

He got on top of her and aligned his cock with her entrance and slowly pushed the tip inside. Lucy moaned and wrapped her legs around him, Natsu lowered his head and took one of Lucy's nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. "Get ready Lucy, I'm going to make you scream."

Natsu pushed his cock slowly inside her due to her tightness, it felt amazing for him as her walls constricted around his cock. Lucy felt like she was getting torn apart in half but she loved it and she wanted more "FUCK! Put it all inside Natsu!" she moaned and Natsu obliged as he began to push the rest of his cock inside her but stopped when he felt a barrier.

Natsu realized what it was and looked at her "you're a virgin?" he asked which Lucy shyly nodded to. Natsu smiled and kissed her as he pushed his dick past her barrier. Lucy's eyes widened and she screamed in pain put it was soon replaced by pleasure. Finally Natsu was all the way inside her and he loved it.

After Lucy adjusted to his size and gave him the sign to keep going Natsu proceeded and slowly began to fuck her. Over time his thrust began to get faster as Lucy's moans begant to get louder and louder.

Natsu pulled out of Lucy and slapped her ass hard making Lucy yelp "on all fours now!" he said and Lucy obeyed. Natsu aligned his cock with her pussy once again but this time he went straight inside and began to fuck her earning hot moans form Lucy.

As Natsu was fucking her he was slapping her ass and soon it began to get red with his handprint, he got a fistful of Lucy's hair and pulled her head back and kissed her. "Who's pussy is this!?" he asked "I-It's all yours Natsu!" she moaned.

Natsu gave her a hard smack on the ass and pulled her hair harder "from now on you refer to me as master understand!?" Lucy nodded and Natsu smirked "good girl, now, who's pussy is this?" he asked again. "It's yours master all yours!" she moaned loudly. "Good girl" he said and continued to fuck her at a fast pace.

Minutes later Natsu could feel he was about to cum "F-fuck I'm about to cum!" he moaned. "In my mouth master in my mouth I want to taste your cum again!" Lucy yelled. Natsu pulled out her her and put his dick in front of her face, he began to stroke it quickly and Lucy opened her mouth.

"FUUUUCKKKK!" he yelled as he came into Lucy's mouth and getting some on her face which Lucy scooped up with her finger and put into her mouth swallowing. Natsu being exhausted laid next to Lucy and chuckled.

He pulled her close to him and cuddled with her until he finally spoke "Lucy...I decided that I'm going to start a harem." Lucy looked at him with her eyes wide "what!?" she screamed. Natsu just chuckled and got her neck choking her in a kinky way "you heard me, I'm going to start a harem, and I'm going to fuck all the girls I want with you included understand?" he asked and Lucy nodded "Yes master."

"Good, but I have come to a conclusion, I need a mistress, while I'm away on jobs to get money I'm gonna need someone in charge for the harem, and I want that to be you" he said. "Lucy looked at him "will I be the one that you're fucking the most?" she asked and Natsu nodded "of course"

"Fine then, I'll be the mistress to your harem...but I don't get it, how much authority will I have over the other girls that your going to have in your harem?" she asked.

"Ok this is how it'll work, I will have full authority over everyone including you which means that what I say must be done. Now, you will have the same authority, you can command the girls to do anything you want them to like have sex with each other or with you, but I get the final word, if I'm ok with what you order then I won't interfere but if I'm not ok with it then they don't have to do it. Basically you get all the power like me but only if I allow it, understand?" he explained.

Lucy nodded and Natsu then spoke again "oh yeah that reminds me, the girls that I fuck will come live with me."

Lucy looked at him confused "in that small house?" she asked which Natsu shook his head to. "No, on the time that I was away I was saving up lots of money and now I have enough to buy a pretty damn big house"

Lucy nodded "do you the next girl in mind?" she asked.

Natsu shook his head "no not yet, there's so many to choose from."

* * *

 **And there's chapter 2 guys I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Don't forget to review and in that review vote on who should be the next girl Natsu asked to his harem. I'll add the girl with the most votes on the next chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. The Spell of Lust - Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I counted the votes and the majority was 3 for Erza and 3 for Juvia so I'm just gonna go with Erza**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to none other than Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Early in the next morning Natsu woke up and looked around and noticed Lucy wasn't there. He figured that she'd left on a run or something until he felt something on his dick. He felt a wet sensation on his dick which caused him to moan in pleasure.

He looked down and saw the blonde bombshell going to work on his dick, she spit on it and began to deepthroat which caused Natsu to moan louder, Lucy took his dick out her mouth and looked up at him "Good morning master" she said and took him into her mouth again.

"Good morning baby" he said and let Lucy continue working on his dick. She swirled her tongue around his tip which caused Natsu great pleasure, Lucy noticed this and continued to swirl her tongue around his tip for a bit until she took his shaft into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down on it.

Then she did something that surprised Natsu, she took his whole dick into her mouth, the whole thing was gone, down her throat. Natsu's eyes widened and he moaned loudly "Fuck Lucy fuck I'm gonna cum, I'M GONNA CUM!" he yelled which caused Lucy to massage his balls and that's when he lost it. He erupted down her throat, Lucy's eyes widened as she began to choke on his cum, she pulled his dick out her throat but he wasn't done cumming causing some of it to get onto her face and tits.

Natsu laid there panting "what the fuck...that was amazing.." Lucy giggled and cleaned the cum off of her and laid next to Natsu. Natsu kissed her and smirked smacking her ass "I thought about it for a bit last night and I decided that the next girl in my harem will be Erza."

Lucy sucked on his neck making a few hickeys appear then looked up at him "Well, while it will be really nice to boss Erza around, you think she's just going to let you take control of her?" she asked.

"I know I know but I've thought about it and if that is the case, I was away training for over a year and I've gotten really really strong, in fact I'm pretty sure that the only person in the guild stronger than me now is Gildarts…" Lucy's eyes widened "you mean to tell you your power has increased by that much!?" she exclaimed and Natsu just chuckled and nodded.

He got up and got dressed as did Lucy "wanna go to the guildhall?" he asked and Lucy nodded putting her hair up and walking in front of him. Natsu put his scarf on and smacked her ass "now that's mine" he said, Lucy turned back to face him "all yours" she winked.

They got to the guild hall and Natsu saw that Erza was already there sitting by the bar drinking something. Natsu looked at Lucy and smirked "and so the hunt for my new whore begins" he said and went over to sit next to Erza.

"I'll have the usual Mira" he said and Mira nodded and served him his drink smiling. He looked over at Erza and began to activate the effects of the spell on her "So what have you been up to Erza?" he asked. "Nothing much really, just taking on a few jobs here and there" she replied.

Natsu's eyes widened, the spell hadn't even affected her in the slightest _'This is going to be a bit harder than I thought'_. He'd realized that they didn't just call her _'Titania'_ for her physical strength but for her mental strength as well. Natsu made the effects of the spell a bit stronger but he knew that was risky since the stronger he made it the more people it affected but it had seemed to be working since Erza rubbed her thighs together and her cheeks blushed a bit.

He had to be quick since he was only planning to go for Erza today, he looked around and saw that Lucy was watching them, he winked at her and put his hand on Erza's thigh. A really dangerous move. Erza bit her lower lip and looked down "What is the meaning of this Natsu. Are you the reason why I'm feeling like this?" she questioned lowering her voice down so that only he could hear her.

Natsu chuckled and nodded "Yes I am, and there's nothing you can do about it because today I'm gonna fuck you so good you're gonna turn into my little sex slave and beg me to fuck you as good as I'm going to today."

Erza growled "Requip! Flame Empress Armor!" She yelled which caused the whole guild to look at them "Outside now." She said with a deadly tone.

Everyone looked at him "You're a deadman" they all said as they all followed him and Erza outside, Makarov included.

She pointed her sword at Natsu "Today is the day you crossed the line Dragneel. I will slay you!"

"Let the fight begin!" Yelled Makarov excitedly as he chugged his beer.

"This armor reduces the destructive power of flames by 50 percent...Natsu's dead.." sulked Happy which got Natsu in a whiny mood. "I've been gone for a year, gotten stronger than ever, and you don't even believe in me! That's harsh!" He whined.

"FOCUS ON THE BATTLE" roared Erza as she charged at Natsu, Natsu glared at her and his fists were engulfed in flames. He charged at her and landed a punch on her pushing her back which surprised everyone even making Cana choke on the beer she was chugging.

This caused Erza to get madder, she ran towards Natsu and swung her sword at him managing to cut him a few times. This however just annoyed Natsu, he kicked her stomach leaving her stunned and he jumped up.

"FIRE DRAGON...ROOOOAAAARRRRRR!" He yelled and Erza was immediately engulfed in flames. Natsu took the opportunity and ran towards her "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" He yelled getting a direct hit on Erza.

The smoke cleared and Erza was there standing...barely. She had to use her sword for support to help her stand and her armor was now almost completely torn off.

Everybody was quiet. Natsu Dragneel had just beaten Erza Scarlet. No one could believe it, the Queen of the Fairies had gone down with just three attacks, 2 of them which her armor was made to resist.

Natsu smirked as Erza's armor and sword disappeared and she fell to the floor unconscious. Nobody knew how to react, they were all stunned and Natsu just looked at them "all right I finally beat Erza!" He laughed.

Soon after they had all recovered from their shock they all cheered for Natsu and went to him and picked him up.

After the celebration Natsu went over to Erza's unconscious body and slung her on his shoulder "I'm gonna take her home so she can get some rest guys!" He said and waved at everybody.

They all waved goodbye at him but Lucy knew what he was really going to do, he was going to make her his as soon as she woke up.

* * *

Erza woke up and tried to move but couldn't, she was tied up with ropes, she looked around and saw she was in her room tied to her bed.

Natsu saw that she woke up and chuckled "took you long enough, I was starting to get bored ya know"

"Natsu I command you to release me now!" She said trying to get free from the ropes. She tried to use her requip magic but the ropes Natsu tied her with canceled all magic.

Erza then came to the realization of something, she had no clothes on, she was naked. Natsu stood up and walked over to her "you know Erza..I've always thought you had a hot body..and now I'm finally gonna get to use it as I please" he smirked.

"Natsu untie me now!" She growled which just caused Natsu to laugh "ohh Erza Erza Erza, you no longer have power over me. You no longer get to boss me around" he said and got her by the neck choking her in a seductive way "I'm your master now, and when I'm done Lucy's going to be your mistress and you're going to have to do everything we say, but don't worry because I will add more girls to my harem too."

"Me? Call you master? Don't make me laugh Natsu" she chuckled. Natsu sighed and played with her boobs, he put her nipple between his thumb and his index finger and pinched it hard causing her to moan on both pain and pleasure.

"Like that Erza?" He smirked. "N-no!" She stuttered. "Oh really? Because that's not what your pussy is telling me you know."

Erza's eyes widened as Natsu's fingers began to play with her pussy "f-fuck...stop Natsu this is rape!"

"You know Erza...this would be classified as rape...but you seem to be enjoying it so it's not really rape now is it?"

Natsu put a finger inside and Erza bit her lower lip trying not to let a moan escape, trying not to give into Natsu's dominance, but she was so fucking turned on, she wanted dick, but her pride was too big for her to accept it, little did she know that Natsu was about to destroy her pride.

Natsu then put another finger and pumped them in and out causing Erza to clench her jaw. "It's ok to moan you know, I mean you're going to be screaming in a bit after all" he smirked causing Erza to gulp.

He stripped naked revealing his hard cock to Erza and her eyes widened. His dick was the biggest she'd ever seen. She didn't know how that size was even possible to achieve.

"Like what you see?" He asked causing Erza to glare at him and look away. He got on the bed and sat on Erza's stomach putting his cock between her tits, he got her cheeks and made her look up at him "I'm going to destroy your pride. I'm gonna make you my little cock whore. I'm going to make you my bitch."

Erza looked at him dead in the eyes and spit at him. Terrible move. Natsu got pissed, he untied her and as soon as she did she tried to fight back against him but his strength was just too overwhelming for her. He bent her her over the bed and tied her hands to the two far ends of her bed.

Natsu left the room and came back with an object in his hands, a paddle. He went over and sat in front of Erza's face putting his tip on her lips, he then caressed her cheeks with the paddle.

"You see this Erza?"

Erza nodded.

"Can you tell me what this is?"

"I-it's a paddle…"

Natsu got a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back "from now on you refer to me as master. Is that clear slut?"

"Y-yes…"

Natsu yanked her hair again "What!?"

"Yes master!"

Natsu let go of her hair and chuckled "now, can you tell me what this is?"

Erza nodded "it's a paddle master"

"Correct you are my little fairy queen, and do you know what this paddle is going to do to you?"

"I-is it going to spank me master?"

Natsu nodded "Correct again, but it's also going to do something else. It's going to strip you of your pride. Now open your mouth" he smirked.

Erza looked up at him but did as she was told and opened her mouth, Natsu put a portion of his dick in her mouth "suck it."

Erza did as she was told and swirled her tongue around the tip and sucked on his cock.

"Good girl" he said and pulled out of her mouth leaving a trail of saliva from his tip to her lips.

He stood up and walked behind her "now I'm going to fuck you" He said reading her with his tip.

Her eyes widened "no Natsu please! Anything but that please!"

Natsu spanked her with the paddle causing her to scream in pain, but she liked it a bit.

Natsu kept teasing her with his tip "I'm going to keep teasing you until you beg me to fuck your brains out" he said spanking her with the paddle again which caused her to yelp.

Natsu chuckled and spanked her again making her wince "every time I spank you I want you to count" he said and spanked her again.

"One!" She yelled out.

Natsu spanked her harder "one what slut!" He yelled.

"One master!" She said as he spanked her again.

"Two master!"

He rubbed his tip against her pussy but Erza kept strong, she wasn't going to give in yet. So he spanked her again.

"Three master!"

Natsu looked down at her ass "mmm it's nice and red..I wonder if I can get it like the color of your hair?" He chuckled and put the tip inside and pulled it back out spanking her once more.

"Four master!" Erza couldn't take it anymore, she was beginning to like the feeling of getting spanked, she liked getting dominated, but most importantly, she wanted to get fucked. Some more teasing and a couple more spankings and she knew she'd break.

Natsu noticed her knees buckle and her pussy was dripping out her juices "damn Erza? Just that spanking and teasing and you're already cumming?" He chuckled and spanked her again.

"Five master!"

Natsu got on his knees and eyes her pussy, then he gave her one nice long lick. Her knees were trembling at this point. She needed dick and she needed it now.

She gulped and swallowed her pride, this time he sucked on her pussy lips. She couldn't take it anymore. She broke.

"PLEASE MASTER FUCK ME WITH YOUR COCK PLEASE! MAKE ME SCREAM LIKE THE WHORE I AM MAKE ME YOUR SLUT!" She yelled out.

Natsu was surprised at what he was hearing. He made Erza Scarlet break, he made Titania, Queen of the Fairies break. And he loved it.

He untied her but instead of trying to fight him Erza stayed still, bent over her bed ass up in the air waiting to get fucked by her master.

Natsu stood up and put the tip inside of her and thrust all the way inside, but he felt no barrier which made him curious. "You're not a virgin?" He asked.

Erza felt like she was being torn apart, his dick was so big and thick, the biggest she's ever had in her life.

"N-no master! I've been fucked many times while I was away at jobs but I threatened them to not say anything!" She moaned.

Natsu smirked and smacked her ass, he got a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back and began to thrust in and out of her making her moan loudly.

He pinched her nipples and played with her boobs "I've always wanted to play with these.."

"They're all yours to play with now master!" She moaned causing Natsu to fuck her faster.

He smacked her ass and began to pound her pussy harder "Who's my little slut? Who's my little fuck toy!? To who does this pussy belong to!?"

At this point Erza was clouded with pleasure, she began to drool and her eyes rolled back sometimes when Natsu thrust into her. "I'm your little slut master! I'm your little fuck toy! This pussy belong to you master! I BELONG TO YOU MASTER!" Erza yelled as she came all over his dick.

Natsu kept thrusting until he felt like he was about to reach his climax. He pulled out of her and ordered her to get on her knees and face him which she quickly did. Natsu stroked his dick rapidly and came all over Erza's face covering her with his white goodness.

He laid on the bed and panted while Erza scooped the cum up with her hands and put it into her mouth swallowing it. She loved the taste of cum especially Natsu's cum.

After she was done Natsu was already dressed and he stood in front of her with a big smirk on his face "bow down to me."

Erza's eyes widened "I-I'm sorry master!?"

Natsu looked down at her "you heard me."

Erza gulped and hesitated a bit, she swallowed the little bit of pride she had left and bowed down to him.

"Good girl, now get dressed, we're going back to the guild hall."

Erza nodded and requiped into her usual armor, they began to walk towards the door but Natsu noticed her legs were shaking a lot indicating he fucked her real good.

He chuckled and picked her up which surprised Erza "I take care of my sluts, that whole thing was just to make you mine, I mean I'm down to do it again but it was just to show you that I own you now" He said and Erza nodded laying her head on her chest.

Once close to the guild Natsu put her down "go to Lucy, she's now your new mistress, she's going to explain to you what that means and the rules of my harem." She nodded and when they walked into the guild Erza walked over to Lucy and Natsu went over to talk with some of the guys.

* * *

 **MUST READ:**

 **Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3 as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Here's a response to a few statements and questions from the reviews: One of my readers suggested that I should add Wendy and Sherria to the story. Now I'm ok with this and I'm pretty certain that I'm going to add them onto the harem later on. And also, yes you can vote for people from Edolas!**

 **And this is how the voting will work: At the time of writing this there was 3 votes for Juvia and 3 for Erza. I chose Erza since I preferred her over Juvia, but after every chapter the votes will restart. Meaning that Juvia and everyone else that was voted for now have zero votes. This is how it will be for the rest of the chapters/story. PLEASE in your review just put the top 2 people you're voting for as it will make it easier for me to chose and it will make these chapter come out faster!**

 **That being said don't forget to review and until next time!**


	4. The Spell of Lust - Chapter 4

**Hey guys so at the time of making this Juvia won with four votes!**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to none other than Hiro Mashima**

* * *

It was finally Saturday and Natsu was scheduled to meet up with the people selling the house. He woke up, ate breakfast, and left but not before dropping Happy off at the guildhall.

The meeting with them went great, he looked around and saw the house had lots of space, maybe enough for 20 people. He also saw that the house had a pretty big basement, he knew exactly what he was gonna use it for.

He ended up purchasing the house as he planned and now all that was left to do was to move in, but he decided that would be for another day, right now he needed someone new for his harem.

He walked back to the guildhall and saw everyone there eating breakfast, he went over and sat next to Lucy "I bought the new house" he smiled.

"Really? How much did it cost?" She asked. "Mmm Well...let's just say it cost me quite a bit of money" he chuckled.

Lucy shook her head and put her hand on his cock rubbing it "so Erza is now mines to command too right…?"

Natsu looked down at her and smirked nodded "yup..and all the other girls in my harem will be yours to command too." Shekissed his cheek and smiled "good" she said and left.

Natsu pouted "I'm gonna get you back." He walked around and saw Erza sitting with Juvia. He knew exactly who the next girl in his harem was going to be.

He walked over to them and sat next to them "hey Erza, Juvia." Erza's eyes widened "hi ma-Natsu!" She chuckled nervously.

"Hey Natsu" said Juvia. "So what were y'all talking about?" Natsu asked. "We were just talking about what I should get for my darling Gray!" She said beginning to daydream about her and Gray.

Natsu smirked and under the table began to rub Erza's thigh, she gulped but let him do as he pleased. "Well...Juvia...if you come by my place later, I can give you some tips on what to give Gray."

"Why not just tell me right now?"

"Umm well..uhhh...Because I have somewhere to be right now, but make sure to drop by my place in a bit!" He said and left the guildhall.

Juvia looked at him confused but nodded "ok..?" She said looking at Erza but Erza just shrugged.

Later that day Juvia made her way up to Natsu's house and knocked on the door. "Come in!" She heard Natsu call out.

She opened the door and walked in, Natsu looked over at her and smiled "so you decided to drop by!" He chuckled.

She nodded and went over and sat down on his couch "you know Juvia, as a matter of fact I got a gift for you."

Juvia blushed "R-Really?"

Natsu nodded "yup, let me just go get it real quick" he said and left towards his room.

The truth was he didn't really get her a gift, a couple minutes later he snuck back into the living room but made sure Juvia didn't see him and activated the spell.

It immediately affected Juvia, her eyes widened as she got a burning sensation to touch herself. She looked around to make Natsu wasn't there, when she didn't see him she lifted her dress up and began to rub her pussy making sure her moans were quiet.

Natsu's eyes widened, Juvia was really playing with herself in his living room! This was going to be way easier than he thought. He smirked and slowly crept back into his room "ok found it! But close your eyes!"

Juvia quickly stopped touching herself and was confused as to why she had to close her eyes but she did it anyways. Natsu smirked and took all his clothes off, he went over to her and put his dick right in front of her face "ready Juvia?" He asked.

Juvia nodded and bit her lower lip as she felt herself get even more wet, "open your eyes."

Juvia opened her eyes and they immediately went wide as she stared at the long thick cock in front of her "Natsu what are you doing! Put that away! My heart and body belong only to Gray!" She said trying to move away from him.

Natsu got her hair and yanked it so she was looking straight at his throbbing cock which paralyzed Juvia, she was really horny, she wanted Gray to take her...but she doubted he was bigger than Natsu.

"This is going to be easier than I expected.." he chuckled and rubbed the tip of his cock across her face. "Come on Juvia...Gray hasn't paid any attention to you whatsoever, meanwhile I'm over here trying to show both of us a good time. Plus, do you think Gray has a bigger dick than me?"

She shook her head still staring at his massive cock "good girl, now you see...I've started a harem, I already got Lucy and Erza in it and you're the next girl I want to add to it, would you like that?"

Juvia looked at him dead in the eyes and began to stroke him which made Natsu smirk "Good. Now, you're going to forget about Gray, and from now on your main priority is going to be to pleasure me. Got it?"

Juvia nodded "yes sir…" she said and massaged his balls which earned her a moan from Natsu. "You're catching onto this pretty quick, but instead of sir you refer to me as master and master only understand?"

"Yes master." She said and sucked on one of his balls. "Fuck not even Lucy or Erza have sucked my balls yet...keep it up that feels good!" He moaned.

Juvia did as told and began to stroke his cock with both her hands as she sucked on her balls. After sucking his balls she gave his cock a nice long lick form the bottom of it all the way to the tip.

Natsu bit his lower lip "You actually know what you're doing don't you…" he moaned. Juvia smirked and put over half of his dick in her mouth.

Natsu's knees buckled and his eyes widened as Juvia began to bob her head up and down his cock gagging as well which just made Natsu even hornier "fuck Juvia you give some really good head! Are you a virgin!?" He moaned.

Juvia pulled his cock out of her mouth "yes I'm a virgin master...but I have a dildo that I practice on so I could give Gray the best head possible, but it seems I'm using my skills on you master" she said and continued to suck on his cock again.

A while later Natsu ordered Juvia to strip, once she took her dress off he noticed that Juvia wasn't wearing a bra or any panties.

"Why don't you have underwear on?" He questioned.

"I never really liked underwear master...why is it a problem?" Natsu shook his head "nope, not a problem at all, in fact the girls in my harem aren't going to be allowed to wear underwear anymore" he smirked and picked her up and took her to his room.

He smacked her ass and threw her on the bed which earned a squeal from her. "Spread your legs slut" he commanded and Juvia did as told.

She spread her legs and Natsu went down on her and immediately began to eat her out. He stuck his tongue inside her explong her insides as he rubbed her clit which made Juvia feel like she was in heaven. She arched her back a bit and grinded her pussy on his face "Fuck master don't stop don't stop!" She moaned.

Natsu kept eating her out and eventually stuck two finger into her pussy and pumped them in and out of her at a really fast speed. Juvia's eyes widened as she felt him do this and also suck on her clit, her legs began to shake "MASTER IM CUMMING IM CUMMING!" She yelled and began to squirt all over the bed which fascinated Natsu.

"So you're a squirter huh…figured" he chuckled and got her legs and pulled her close to him and stuck his tip inside her and left it there "I want you to beg me to fuck you."

Juvia wrapped her legs around Natsu and tried to force him inside her but he wouldn't budge. She bit her lower lip and moaned when she felt him spank her.

"PLEASE MASTER FUCK MY PUSSY UNTIL I SQUIRT ALL OVER YOUR COCK! FUCK ME LIKE THE WHORE I AM, USE MY BODY AS YOU PLEASE!" She screamed which made Natsu smirk evilly. He loved dominating.

He forced himself all the way inside her on his first thrust causing her to scream in both pain and pleasure. She felt like she had just gotten torn in half.

He left his cock there for a bit so she could adjust to his size, once he saw that she was okay he wasted no time on beginning to pound her.

He lowered his head and began to suck on her nipples which caused Juvia to moan louder and louder as he did all of this. "Master I'm gonna cum again!" She moaned as she began to squirt again but that didn't stop Natsu, he kept on fucking her and his thrusts began to get even faster and harder.

"Fuck you have some good pussy! This is my pussy now! You're now my fucktoy!" He yelled.

Juvia's mind was clouded in pleasure, she had just squirted and Natsu kept fucking her, there was even some drool coming out of her mouth and her eyes would roll back sometimes. She loved the feeling of having a big cock inside her, of Natsu using her as a sex slave, she loved the feeling of Natsu's cock inside her. She would have no problem being in his harem at all.

Natsu looked down at her getting even more turned on by what he was seeing. "Awww look at you, you're drooling and your barely conscious, does the little whore like her cunt being used as a fuck toy?"

Juvia nodded slowly "yes master...the slut loves getting her cunt used as a fuck toy...the slut will gladly be your fucktoy whenever you'd like…" she managed to say.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Natsu yelled and pulled out of her cumming on her stomach tits and face. He looked down at her and chuckled as she laid there with her eyes almost rolled back, barely even conscious, and covered in his cum.

He went to the living room and came back with her dress, he went and got a towel and cleaned her up. He put her dress back on her and let her rest for a little while.

Once Juvia was aware of her surrounding again she looked around and saw that she was cuddled up to Natsu. "Good you're awake" he chuckled and kissed her.

She gladly kissed back and they pulled away after a while for some air. "Let's go back to the guild.." he said and Juvia nodded "yes master."

On their way back to the guild Natsu looked at her "Ok, so I purchased a new house, a really big one and all the girls in my harem are going to live in there. Once me and Happy have moved in I will notify all of you that were done settling in and you all can now come and live with us too. Now as to the harem, Lucy will be your mistress, meaning she gets the same amount of control over you and all the girls as I do but my word is final, meaning if she commands someone but I'm against it, the one she's commanding will listen to me since I am the master, got it?"

Juvia nodded "yes master I understand!" She smiled, they got to the guildhall and both Lucy and Erza looked at Juvia and saw a big smile on her face, they both knew that meant that Natsu had succeeded.

* * *

 **Ok guys that was Chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Now that it's a new chapter the votes will restart so go ahead and review and tell me who you'd like to see me add into Natsu's harem in the next episode!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. The Spell of Lust - Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I got a suggestion that I don't know if y'all are comfortable so here's your warning. The Strauss sisters will have a threesome and be added to the harem this chapter. There's your warning for this chapter.**

 **Fairy Tail belong to none they than Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Natsu moaned as Erza sucked him off "fuck...hurry Erza I have to pack!" He said and got the back of her head and made her deepthroat his dick, she held it there for a while without gagging.

Erza then bobbed her head up and down on his cock, she then took it out of her mouth and began to suck on his balls "cum for me master!"

Natsu bit his lower lip and moaned loudly "Fuck, I-I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum!"

Erza jacked him off faster and held his dick in front of her face waiting for him to cum.

"IM CUMMING!" Natsu yelled and came onto Erza's face and into her mouth. He laid back down on his bed panting and chuckled "That was amazing Erza…" he said as Erza swallowed his cum and cleaned herself up.

Natsu put some pants on and went over to get some boxes and began to pack all his clothes and belongings. Erza got dressed and helped him "so how big is the new house master?" She asked.

"Mmm, the people that sold it to me said it can hold to about 20 people so I say it's pretty damn big…" he chuckled.

After they got done packing Natsu looked at her "you know Erza...since I made Lucy the mistress of the harem, I figured that if you keep being the good loyal slut you are, I will give you a role in my harem as well."

Erza's eyes lit up "Really master!? I'll be your best slut I promise! What is it!?"

Natsu chuckled and smacked her ass "Well Erza, the basement in that house is pretty fucking big, and I want to turn it into a punishment dungeon for the girls that misbehave. So if you keep being a good whore for me, you will be the one that carries out the punishments, and you can do whatever you want sexually, you can in no way make them bleed or it'll be even worse for you understand?"

Erza gulped and nodded "Master, let's say that I spank them with a whip...what if they began to bleed a bit but I didn't meant to intentionally do it?"

Natsu thought for a bit "mmm...that's fine" he said and Erza nodded.

"I need to add some new girls to my harem Erza...who do you think I should add next?" He asked.

Erza was determined to get the position of carrying out punishments for his master so she put her brain to work then she thought of an idea. "I got it Master! What if instead of one girl you get two girls today?"

Natsu looked at her and raised an eyebrow "I'm listening.."

"Well..Mira is really hot and she was some really big tits and a big ass, and Lisanna has a pretty good body too. So...why not get both of them at the same time..?"

Natsu went up to her and put his hand on her arms and pulled her close to him looked at her dead serious in the eyes, Erza gulped thinking she did something wrong.

"Erza...you...you're a fucking genius! You're definitely getting that position now!" He said which made Erza smile "thank you Master I will not fail you!"

"Go home and pack Erza...in the meanwhile I'm gonna think of a way to fuck both of them together!"

Erza nodded and bowed her head and left, on the way out she ran into Lucy. Erza stopped walking and looked at her bowing her head at Lucy too "Hello mistress" she said.

Lucy looked at her "Hi Erza, is Natsu home?"

Erza nodded "Yes mistress, he's inside thinking of ways to fuck both Mira and Lisanna at the same time" she said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow "two at the same time huh…" she chuckled "where are you headed to Erza?"

"Master has ordered me to go and pack since we will be moving into the house today. With all due respect mistress I suggest you do the same, if not there's the chance Master could get mad."

Lucy's eyes widened "Fuck Erza you're right!" Lucy said and ran off to her house to pack her stuff.

* * *

Later on that day Natsu went to the guild and both Mira and Lisanna were there. _'Perfect'_ he thought and grinned evilly.

Mira was walking back to the bar and Natsu activated the spell but differently this time, he snapped his fingers, the reason for this was that he just thought it looked pretty badass.

Mira felt the sensation of lust upon her once again, she bit her lower lip and quickly tried to walk behind the bar but Natsu was in her way "Oh hey Mira!" He chuckled "You look really cute in that dress you know" he smiled which made Mira blush.

Natsu snapped his fingers once again, which Mira paid no attention to, by doing this he intensified the spell but he had to be careful because the stronger he made it the more people it would affect so he had to be quick.

Mira could feel herself get even wetter "th-thank you Natsu…" She said giving him a weak smile, she took a good look at him and noticed his toned abs and bit her lowering lip feeling her nipples get hard. She was wearing no bra so Natsu immediately noticed this and smirked "You look good yourself too.." she finally finished.

They walked over by the bar and Natsu smirked and pinched her nipple and played with her tits. Mira's eyes widened "Not here we could get caught!" She moaned quietly.

Natsu raised and eyebrow "We've never done anything like this before and your willing to let me fuck just like that?"

Mira smirked and shrugged "I got a thing for guys with big dicks" She said and got a hold of his dick, fondling with it. "Good, because after this I'm the only guy you're going to be fucking...and you know.." Natsu got close to her ear "I've always had a fantasy of fucking the Strauss sisters" he whispered.

Mira's eyes widened and she bit her lower lip and looked up at him giving his balls a gentle squeeze "If you can convince her I'm up for it."

Natsu snapped his fingers and turned the effects of the spell off "I'll take care of that."

"It was magic? B-but how!?"

Natsu chuckled "Don't worry about it Mira, you just worry about getting that pussy ready for me" he said and began to walk over to Lisanna still surprised that no one noticed him and Mira in the corner really close to each other.

Natsu knew Lisanna was going to be really easy to convince, he knew she had a crush on him but to be honest the only person he really liked was Lucy, but he knew Lisanna would have some good pussy so he was just going to use her for sex.

While doing his thinking he saw that Lisanna had gone outside so he quickly jogged over to her. He wouldn't even need to activate the spell to convince her.

Once he was behind her he made sure no one was around and gave her a nice hard spank which made her yelp. He proceeded to put her arm around her "Hey baby."

Lisanna was originally gonna tear to shreds whoever thought it would be funny to smack her ass but once she saw it was Natsu she smiled held his hand "Hi Natsu!"

Natsu got behind her and hugged her fondling with her tits "these have gotten bigger."

Lisanna giggled and got a hold of Natsu's cock "well so has this you know."

"I know I know, have I ever told you of my fantasies Lisanna?"

Lisanna shook her head but moaned softly and she felt Natsu pinch her nipples. "Well...one of my biggest ones is...to fuck the Strauss sisters at the same time."

She looked up and him and saw he was serious and not joking around, and she was secretly getting turned on by the fact of Natsu fucking her and her sister at the same time "Well...if Mira's up for it then I'll do it…"

Natsu chuckled softly and pecked her lips "Mira already said yes, go back into the guildhall and tell Mira, then I want both of y'all to go back home and get ready. Oh and make sure Elfman won't interrupt us, I'll be at your house in an hour" He said and began to walk away.

* * *

' _I'm finally gonna get to fuck Natsu! This is a fantasy come true'_ she thought as she went into the guildhall and did what Natsu had told her to do.

An hour later and Natsu had finally showed up at their house, and trust me, they got ready for him alright.

Lisanna was wearing a white lingerie with white stockings, she had on a white bra and a really thin thong. She looked fucking got, but Mira, Mira was in a league of her own.

She had on a red lingerie with red stockings, she was wearing a red bra that was too small for her making her tits pop out a lot, but what caught Natsu's attention though was her thong. Her thong was thinner than Lisanna's, it couldn't even cover her pussy lips which got Natsu really fucking turned on. Mira was fucking sexy, in fact Natsu was pretty sure that in his harem, with the girls he had now and the girls he was planning on including that Mira would be the one of the sexiest only second to Lucy.

Seeing both of these girls caused a bulge in Natsu's pants right away. Mira noticed and giggled walking over to him in a seductive way and got ahold of his cock "we've been expecting you Natsu" She smirked.

Lisanna got on her knees and crawled over to Natsu and played with his balls as Mira was stroking his cock. "From now on you refer to me as master understand?" He said and the girls nodded.

"You girls wanna know a little secret of mine?" He asked as he gave Mira's ass a smack. They both looked at him curiously and nodded "I've started a harem, the girls I have currently are Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and both of you when I get done fucking your brains out. All you need to know right now is that I'm the master and Lucy's the mistress and you obey both of us."

When Lisanna heard that Lucy was the mistress she got jealous, she wanted to be the mistress not Lucy! She however saved those thoughts for later and right now focused on Natsu.

Mira seemed to not mind this at all and once Natsu was done talking she squat down and took his cock out his pants. Both of their eyes widened at his size and girth, he was fucking huge!

Natsu smirked at their expressions "suck on it you whores" he commanded and Mira was the first to react but Lisanna just stayed there stunned at his size which kind of annoyed Natsu.

Her got her hair and pulled it forcing her to look at him "when I say something I want my bitches to obey!" Mira was gonna pull his cock out her mouth but he got the back of her head on forced his dick down her throat "keep sucking" he commanded and she did as told.

He looked back at Lisanna "When one my my whores don't obey orders that me or their mistress give them they get punished. I gave an order and you didn't follow it, do you want to get punished!?"

Lisanna shook her head "N-no Master! I'm sorry please forgive me!" Natsu forced her on her knees, he got Mira's hair and tugged it back forcing his cock out of her. "Mira, what's your job as a member of my harem?"

"My job is to please my master and mistress and follow an order when it's given master."

Natsu smirked "Good girl. You heard that Lisanna? Your sister knows how to be a good whore. As for you you're going to be punished."

"But Master I was in sh-"

"ARE YOU GOING AGAINST WHAT YOUR MASTER IS SAYING!?" Natsu yelled

Lisanna shook her head "N-no M-master...I will accept whatever punishment you seem fit for me" She said.

"Good, now go and bend over the bed" he commanded and Lisanna obeyed. "Come Mira" He said and walked over to Lisanna with Mira following closely behind.

"Do you have a paddle?" He asked Mira and she nodded "Yes master, there's one in my room in my drawer, want me to go get it?" She asked.

Natsu shook his head and instead looked at Lisanna and ripped her thong off "eat her pussy until I get back."

Mira got on her knees and began to eat her sister's pussy and Natsu left to Mira's room to get the paddle.

She started by fingering Lisanna and sucking for her pussy lips causing Lisanna to moan. "You're gonna get punished, and it's gonna be so hot seeing you begging to him like the whore you are."

Mira began to play with her clit which put her on edge "Master is gonna fuck me with his big fat cock first because I was a good girl and sucked his cock when he asked me to" She said and stuck her tongue inside Lisanna and wiggling it around.

Natsu came back "You can stop now Mira" he said and Mira stopped and took a step back. He went over and sat in front of Lisanna's face stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"You're gonna suck my cock like a good girl now" he said and she nodded, she stroked his dick and put it in her mouth bobbing her head up and down and occasionally gagging.

Natsu handed the paddle to Mira "Your sister is gonna be the one punishing you, and I swear if you bite my cock you're going to regret it deeply, understand?"

Lisanna and began to play with his balls. He looked at Mira and nodded, she nodded in return and swung her hand back and brought it back down with force.

Lisanna's eyes widened and she screamed in pain. "When did I tell you can stop sucking!? Give her more spanking Mira!" He commanded.

Mira nodded "Yes master" she said and spanked her again and again making her ass turn red as Lisanna sucked Natsu's cock with tears in her eyes.

After a few more spankings Natsu ordered both of them to stop. Natsu pushed Mira onto the bed and ripped both her thong and bra off. "Now to continue your punishment, you're going to watch as I fuck the living shit out of your sister" he smirked.

Lisanna nodded and Natsu made Mira get in all fours, he aligned his tip with her entrance and went all the way inside with one thrust. Mira moaned loudly as his cock was really big and thick, it was stretching her pussy apart.

Natsu however didn't care and as soon as he was all the way inside he began to fuck her at a fast pace "fuck Mira...you have a really good pussy!" He moaned as his thrust got faster and faster.

Natsu's dick was driving Mira crazy, she loved it, she wanted more and more of it. "Fuck Master you're so big! Fuck me harder!" She moaned and Natsu did as he was told and began to fuck her harder.

He got her hair and pulled it making her look at Lisanna "You like it when your sister is staring at you while you're getting fucked by me!?"

Mira was drooling at this point from all the pleasure "I don't care who's looking as long as I have your cock inside me master!" She moaned and came.

Natsu didn't stop and kept pounding her "Suck on her nipples Lisanna."

Lisanna nodded and began to suck on her sister's sensitive nipples which caused Mira to receive even more pleasure and moaned louder.

"F-fuck I'm gonna cum!" Natsu moaned "I'm on birth control master inside me please!" She moaned.

"FUCKING SHIT I'M CUMMING!" He yelled as he came inside Mira. Mira laid on the bed barely able to move, Natsu pulled his cock out of her and cum began to leak out.

He went over to Lisanna with his cock still somehow hard. "Spread your legs."

Lisanna Spread her legs and Natsu began to push into her, she was tighter than Mirajane. Lisanna moaned loudly as she felt Natsu's big dick go inside of her.

Natsu kept going until he felt a barrier, he smirked and thrusted inside of her making her eyes go wide, she wrapped her legs around him and moaned "fuck master...your cock is so big…"

Natsu played with Lisanna's tits and began to suck her nipples, while doing this he slowly began to thrust in and out of her but getting faster and faster as time went on.

Mira looked at them and bit her lower lip, she went over and sat on Lisanna's face. Cum from Mira's pussy began to leak down onto Lisanna's face but she didn't mind and began to eat her older sister out making her moan.

Natsu began to fuck Lisanna harder causing her to moan into Mira's pussy, this put Mira in edge and quickly she came onto her sister's face and into her mouth.

Mira collapsed on the bed panting, tired the fucking Natsu gave her. Natsu moaned as he was now fucking Lisanna as hard and as fast as he could making Lisanna scream in pleasure.

"FUCK I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" He yelled and pulled out of her and came all over her face and in her mouth which Lisanna happily swallowed.

Natsu got himself cleaned up then took both of the girls to their own room starting with Lisanna. Once he laid Mira down on her bed and kissed her forehead "I purchased a house recently and me and the rest of the girls are moving there today, I want you and Lisanna to pack and come move in with us."

Mira smiled and nodded "is it ok if we do it tomorrow Master? We're really tired from what just happened."

Natsu chuckled and nodded "ok, I'll see you tomorrow" he said and gave her a kiss which she happily returned.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter!**

 **The votes are restarted as of now so go and vote who you wanna see next in your reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	6. The Spell of Lust - Chapter 6

**Hey guys so the person most voted for was Ultear, so due to what happened to her in the grand magic games I'm gonna bullshit some of this story lmao so try to bear with me.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to none other than Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Later that day when Natsu got home he got all the boxes and looked at happy "ready for the new house buddy?"

"Aye sir!" He said and got his own little box flying out the door. They made their way to the new house..well mansion to be honest, but once there Natsu smiled and opened the door "home sweet home!"

Happy put his things down and flew around the house checking it out. "Happy come over here! I wanna talk to you!" Natsu called out a bit later.

"Aye!" He said and flew over to Natsu.

Natsu looked at him "Happy...I have something to tell you.." he said and Happy looked at him curiously. "What is it Natsu?"

"Well Happy, out on my travels I came across a wizard and she cast a spell on me. The spell now gave me the power to put girls into a spell...well...a spell that gets them horny. And with this new spell I decided that I would start a harem, I already have Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, and Mira in it, they'll be moving in with us as well as the rest of the girls I decide to add."

Happy looked at him and thought for a long while "Natsu, I'm ok with it as long as you stay away from Carla" he said.

Natsu looked at him weirdly "why would I go after Carla?" He said and Happy shrugged. He then looked at Natsu with tears in his eyes "but promise me that I'll still be your best friend..?"

Natsu frowned "Happy you'll always be my best friend no matter what I promise!" Natsu smiled.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled and went to explore the new house a bit more.

Soon after the girls arrived one by one, they went out to explore the house and chose their rooms, they also noticed they had a pool in their very big back yard.

Natsu called Erza and they went down to the very large basement which would soon be a punishment dungeon, for a few hours they were planning where all the stuff would go and would have sex every now and then.

"Let's go to bed Erza, it's getting late now" Erza nodded and bowed her head "Yes master" she said and left towards her room.

Natsu went over to his and Lucy's room and yawned walking in, he took his vest and pants off and neatly folded his scarf and put it away.

Lucy looked at him and smirked "I heard you and Erza having fun down there.." Natsu chuckled and looked at her, going over and laying down next to her.

"Well what can I say? Erza's a good fuck." Lucy smiled and kissed his neck and put her hand in his boxers fondling with his dick "what's the basement gonna be for anyways?" She asked.

"It's gonna be a punishment dungeon, Erza will be the one giving the punishments on the people we say need them, but don't forget Lucy, if you step out of line I can take you down there and punish you myself."

Lucy took his dick out of his boxers "Mmm..then I guess I'll bee a good girl for my master.."

Natsu moaned softly and bit his lower lip "You better be…"

Lucy went down on Natsu and began to swirl her tongue around his tip "I haven't gotten dick in a while...don't you think I deserve some now?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact Lucy I think you do" he said. Lucy spit on his dick and stroked it getting it nice and wet with her saliva.

Natsu moaned when Lucy began to suck him off, she used her tongue a lot and massaged his balls which added even more pleasure.

Natsu got the back of her head and pushed it forward forcing his whole dick inside her mouth making her gag a bit. Natsu then held her head as he began to thrust in and out of her mouth now throatfucking her.

Everytime Natsu would thrust back down into her throat Lucy would gag which Natsu found hot and got him even more turned on. He kept this up for a while then pulled out of her mouth "Spread your legs, I'm gonna be sure you won't be able to walk tomorrow" he smirked and Lucy did as told spreading her legs.

Natsu didn't waste any time to go inside her and began fucking her, it had been awhile since he had fucked Lucy so her pussy was tight, really tight. Lucy's eyes widened as she felt Natsu tearing her pussy apart, she moaned loudly which could be heard all throughout the mansion.

Natsu smirked and fastened his pace, he leaned down and kissed her deeply "Fuck Luce, you have a really good pussy! It belongs to me and only me understand!?" he yelled and Lucy nodded. "Yes master it's all yours and only for you, you can use it as you like!" she moaned loudly.

Natsu increased the pace of his thrusts and grunted "F-fuck Lucy! I'm gonna cum real soon!" Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close to her "C-cum inside me master!" she moaned. Natsu didn't object and soon after he began to cum deep into her pussy "FUCKK!" he moaned as Lucy began to scream in pleasure.

He pulled out of her pussy and cum soon began to leak out of her "won't you get pregnant Luce?" he asked. Lucy shook her head "No master, I'm on the pill" she said.

Natsu nodded "I'm gonna have to make sure that all of my girls are on the pill" he said and Lucy nodded.

They laid on the bed, pulled the covers over them, and soon after drifted off to sleep as they were cuddling.

* * *

The following morning Natsu got up and went to eat some breakfast. Once he had gotten to the kitchen he saw that Mira had already prepared breakfast, he went over and drooled while looking at the food "Fuck Mira all of this looks good!" he said.

MIra giggled "Glad you think so master, if you want I can take care of all the cooking in the house?" she asked and Natsu nodded "That would be amazing Mira, after all, you do make some good damn food!"

Natsu looked at Mira and noticed that all she was wearing was an apron and a thong. Natsu smirked "Wow Mira, you look really hot in that.."

Mira walked over to him and kissed his jawline "I'm glad you think so master, but you need to eat so you can have energy to fuck me and the rest of the girls."

"You do have a point there" he said and gave Mira's ass nice hard slap causing a red hand print to appear.

As Natsu sat down soon the rest of the girls in his harem began to arrive to eat breakfast, they all greeted Natsu and sat down beginning to dig in on all the food Mira had made. Lucy was the last one that came in, she was just wearing a small thong with not bra, they all greeted her like they did to Natsu and she went over and sat next to him giving him a peck on the lips.

"Good morning master, who made all this delicious looking food?" she asked. Mira smiled at her "I did mistress, I hope you enjoy it." she said. "Honestly Mira, we'd probably starve if you didn't cook" she chuckled and began to eat.

After eating breakfast Natsu headed into Magnolia for the day just to look around it. He was just walking around until his nose caught a scent of someone that was thought dead. He let his nose lead the way, it led to a woman in a blue cloak he recognized way too much. Ultear.

"Ultear?" he asked and she turned to face him with her eyes widening "Natsu? How did you find me!?"

"My nose" he chuckled.

"Figured…" she said giving him a weak smile. "Wait I thought you were dead!? We couldn't find your body anywhere after the Grand Magic Games!"

Ultear frowned looking at him "I thought so too...all I remember is that I cast a really powerful spell and after that I just went unconscious. It had turned out that I went into coma and woke up a few months later.."

Natsu frowned "How come you haven't gone to look for Jellal or Meredy?" he asked. She shrugged and sighed "I just... I don't know…" she teared up "I just want to live my own life...without problems.." Natsu nodded and hugged her since tears were now running down her cheeks.

"Hey don't cry...it's ok.." he said comforting her, she nodded and sniffled softly. "Wanna go and get a bite to eat?" he asked and she nodded wiping her tears away.

During their time eating Natsu decided he would have a little fun and snapped his fingers. Due to her long time in her coma she had gotten weak her so it affected her immediately.

She bit her lower lip "ummm excuse me…I have to go to the restroom…" she said and Natsu nodded. She went over to the restroom and checked herself, she was wet and horny for some odd reason.

She came back a while later and sat next to Natsu smiling "sorry…" she chuckled.

Natsu smiled "oh don't worry it's ok.." he said and snapped his fingers once more making Ultear even hornier.

He then proceeded to put his hand on her thigh and smirked, her eyes widened and she looked at him "wh-what are you doing…?"

Natsu chuckled and rubbed her thigh "What Ultear, you don't like this…?" He said and got closer to her.

She bit her tongue so moans wouldn't escape her mouth. "You know...all this time you never told anyone you're alive made some people sad...you've been a bad girl…" he said and put his fingers on her pussy.

She let a gasp out and Natsu began to kiss her neck, he slowly moved her panties to the side and began to rub her pussy.

She let out a moan and Natsu inserted a finger inside "quiet or someone will hear us…" he said and began to finger her.

She nodded and Natsu inserted another finger inside, his pace getting faster as well.

Ultear felt like she was in heaven, she was getting fingered by the hottest guy (literally too) in Magnolia, possibly even all of Fiore.

Natsu kept going for a while until Ultear felt her climax about to come which made him speed up. She moaned and came all over his fingers, Natsu brought his finger up the her mouth, "Lick them clean" he commanded which she did.

After she licked them clean Natsu paid for the food and they left to a park nearby. Natsu noticed that it was getting pretty cloudy and nobody was at the park which was perfect for them.

They went over to a bench, Natsu pulled Ultear onto his lap and they began to have a heated make out session.

Ultear began to grind on him which caused Natsu to moan.

"I want your cock inside me and I want it now." She said.

Natsu looked at her and spanked her making her moan "who do you think you're talking to?" He asked.

"I'm talking to you Natsu who else? Now fuck me." She commanded.

Natsu got her hair and pulled on it spanking her harder "I don't like that attitude. I'm gonna fix that."

* * *

Natsu brought her all the way back home, inside everyone was there. He walked in with Ultear and everyone's eyes widened "Ultear!?" Lucy asked.

Natsu got Ultear and slung her on her shoulder and began to walk to the basement "Come Erza."

Erza's eyes widened and she followed him down there. Since Natsu had left only some of the punishment equipment he had ordered a while ago was there such as a bed, handcuffs, ropes, whips, a strap-on, and some paddles.

Natsu threw her on the bed and held her down, Ultear began to resist but Natsu was stronger than her.

"Tie her up Erza." He commanded.

Ezra nodded and quickly tired her up facedown with the ropes, Natsu got on top of Ultear "From now you on you refer to me as master and do as I say, and you saw all those girls? They're part of my little harem, and you're going to be too after I'm done with you" he smirked.

"Natsu untie me! Is this some kind of joke!" she yelled.

Natsu laughed "Erza here is going to show you what happens when someone talks back to me or disobeys me."

Natsu went over and sat in the chair facing both Erza and Ultear waiting for the show before him to unfold. Erza cracked the whip "You don't ever disobey master you dirty little whore!" she yelled and whipped her ass.

Ultear screamed in both pain and pleasure but mostly pain, "Erza stop I'm sorry! I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise!"

"Requip! Black Wing Armor!" Erza yelled out while requipping "First off this armor raises my attack and second, I'm not the one you should be pleading for forgiveness. That would be master" she said and looked over at Natsu.

Ultear looked over at Natus and when she least expected it Erza whipped her once more causing her to yell in pain again. "Natsu I'm sorry please tell her to stop please!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"He said that you refer to him as master now you bitch!" Erza yelled whipping her again. Ultear was now crying and looked over at Natsu with pleading eyes "Master please tell her to stop! It hurts, I won't disobey you ever again I swear!" she cried.

Natsu went over to her and wiped her tears from her face and took both his pants and boxers off. "Open your mouth" he commanded.

Ultear did as told and opened her mouth, Natsu stuck his cock and began to throatfuck her making her gag with each thrust. As he was doing this he looked at Erza "Go and get the strap on and fuck her."

"Yes master" Erza said and went to get the strap-on. She came back with it and put it on, she got on top of Ultear and smirked. She lined the strap-on with her pussy and went inside, Ultear's eyes widened as she felt herself get penetrated with it and moaned against Natsu's dick. This caused Natsu great amounts of pleasure and moaned, he got her hair and pulled it as he forced his cock all the way down her throat causing her to choke on it.

Erza spanked her as she sped up her thrusts, Ultear kept moaning against Natsu making him near his climax. He pulled out of her throat and moaned looking at Erza "Get over here I'm gonna fuck her now" he said and went over to where Erza was.

Erza pulled out or Ultear and went over to where Natsu was before, she pulled her hair forcing Ultear to look up at her. Erza forced the dildo into her mouth and began to throatfuck her like Natsu was doing "You like tasting yourself you little cock whore?" Erza asked which Ultear quickly nodded.

Meanwhile behind her Natsu put the tip inside and waited for a while to get into a comfortable position, once that was done he didn't warn Ultear and thrusted all the way inside her. Ultear's eyes widened, he was bigger than the strap-on. Way bigger. She screamed in pleasure which was muffled a bit due to Erza fucking her mouth.

Natsu moaned and began to thrust in and out of her quickly, her tightness on Natsu's cock made him feel like he was about to cum so Natsu quickened his pace.

Ultear laid there tied up on the bed feeling nothing but pleasure, she began to drool and her eyes rolled back, if they kept going how they were now they were for sure going to fuck her unconscious.

Natsu's eyes widened, he pulled out of Ultear and went over to her face pushing Erza to the side. He began to stroke his cock and moaned "I'm gonna cum soon!" he yelled.

Erza reacted quickly by getting on her knees and sucking on Natsu's balls to help him cum faster. Natsu's eyes widened "OH MY GOD I'M CUMMING!" he yelled and erupted on Ultear's face covering it in cum.

He panted and sat on the chair, Erza looked over at Ultear and began to lick some of Natsu's cum off her face. Natsu got dressed and looked at Erza "Help her with that cum, untie her, explain to her the rules and everything, and let her choose a room." Erza looked at him and nodded "Yes master I will" she said.

Natsu nodded and left upstairs, Lucy looked at him and giggled "Had fun master?" she asked. Natsu chuckled and nodded, he passed Lucy on the way to go to their room to take a shower and smacker her ass "You know I did."

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry this chapter came kind of late! I was away the whole weekend and couldn't find time to write.**

 **But anyways don't forget to review and vote on who you want to see added next to the harem!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. The Spell of Lust - Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Yeah it's been a while lol and I'm really sorry for that but I've just been really lazy. I finished the Fairy Tail manga a while back and felt like writing this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the late upload but I hope this makes up for it!**

Mira moaned as Natsu thrusted in and out of her ass "MASTER MASTER MASTER!" She screamed which made Natsu go faster.

He smacked her ass and pulled her hair "You like this big fat cock in your ass don't you you little whore?"

Miras eyes rolled back and she began to drool "YES MASTER I LOVE YOUR BIG FAT COCK IN MY ASS!" She moaned.

Natsu groaned and smacked her ass once more "I-I'm gonna cum Mira!"

"Cum inside my ass master please cum inside my ass!" Yelled Mira. Natsu moaned and erupted into her ass panting. He pulled out and right away cum began to leak out of her ass.

Natsu smirked and looked at his masterpiece "you're the first girl that lets me fuck her in the ass Mira, you'll get another reward later" he winked.

Mira, panting, nodded slowly but just stayed there on all fours with her ass sticking out. Natsu got dressed and left her there on the kitchen table for all the girls to see when they went to eat breakfast.

"Who should I add to my harem today..?" He wondered out loud.

Lucy woke up and yawned walking over to her dresser. She pulled out a small thong and put it on then walking downstairs not bothering to put a bra on.

She went over the the kitchen and her eyes widened at the sight before her. The shock left as quickly as it came and she chuckled walking over to the table.

She got Mira's chin and made her look up so they met eyes "Master fucked you like the little whore you are?" She asked.

Lucy wiped the drool off Mira's chin with her thumb. "Y-yes mistress…" she stuttered.

Lucy went behind her and stuck a finger in her ass causing Mira to moan, Lucy pulled out her finger covered of cum and put it in her mouth, "masters cum is delicious."

She stuck her finger in Mira's ass again and pulled it out, she went over to where Mira's face was and got her hair pulled her head back "open your mouth whore."

Mira did as told and opened her mouth, Lucy stuck her finger in her mouth and smirked, "clean it" she commanded.

Mira did as told and cleaned the cum off her finger, Lucy laughed and pulled her finger out Mira's mouth "Look at you, the great She-Devil Mirajane at my command."

Mira nodded "I only obey my master and my mistress."

"Good girl" Lucy said and smacked her ass "Make pancakes for everyone" Lucy said.

Mira nodded and managed to get up though her legs were shaking, she wobbled over to the kitchen and began to make pancakes as her mistress commanded.

An hour later she was done and everyone little by little began to show up at the kitchen table. Mira sat down the pancakes, some fruit, syrup, and jam for everyone to feast on.

Erza was the last to arrive, once she did she went over and saluted her mistress "good morning mistress."

Lucy looked at her, "bow down" She commanded, now that Natsu wasn't here she could show here dominant side.

Ezra did as told and got on her knees bowing down to her. Lucy spread her legs and moved her thong to the side "Make me cum Erza...and if you don't I'm gonna let everyone in here punish you" she smirked.

Ezra gulped and crawled over to Lucy, she kissed her pussy a few times then began to give it a few licks as she played with her clit.

Lucy moaned and rested her head back, she looked at all the girls around the table watching her and smirked, "I want everyone to get a strap on and fuck Mira in every hole she has until she goes insane."

"M-mistress...no please..master gave me a really rough fucking this morning!" She complained.

Lucy pushed Erza's head away and walked over to Mira, she got her hair and pulled back hard "Are you going against what your mistress is saying!?"

Mira gulped and shook her head "N-no mistress I-I'm sorry!" She said.

Lucy smacked her ass hard and looked down at her, "Tell me Mira, what's gonna happen right now?" She asked.

"E-everyone's gonna fuck me until I lose it mistress!" Whimpered Mira. Lucy smirked "Good girl, I'm glad we came to an agreement" she chuckled and sat on her chair once more "Come eat Erza."

Ezra nodded and stuck her tongue into Lucy and moved it around exploring her insides, Lucy moaned and got Erza's head pushing it against her pussy "fuck Erza that's it don't stop!" She moaned.

All of the other girls came back with a strap on, Lisanna got under her sister and stuck the dildo into Mira's pussy causing Mira to moan in pleasure. Ultear got behind Mira and put the strap on inside her already cum filled ass which caused Mira's eyes to widen "FUUUUUCKKKKK!" She screamed as drool escaped her mouth. Juvia got in front of her and got a fistful of her hair, she stuck the dildo on her strap on inside her mouth muffling her moans and began to thrust in and out, the rest of the girls doing the same.

Lucy began to grind her pussy against Erza's face and moan loudly "Fuck Erza!" She yelled as Erza stuck two fingers in her mistress's pussy and rapidly fingered her. Erza then proceeded to suck on her clit which put Lucy on edge, "FUCK ERZA I'M GONNA CUM I'M GONNA CUM!" She yelled.

Erza sucked harder and fingered her faster, "Cum for me mistress cum for me!" She said. Lucy's eyes widened "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" She yelled as she began to squirt all over Erza's face.

She squirted quite a good amount and once she was done she sat there panting with her mind clouded with lust "Fuck Erza...that was amazing...I'll be sure to tell the master so he can reward you…" said Lucy.

Erza's kissed Lucy's pussy which caused some faint moans from Lucy "I'm glad I could help you mistress."

"I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN I'M GONNA CUM!" Screamed Mira as Lisanna and Ultear thrusted quickly in and out. "Gee Mira that's the 4th time already!" Said Lisanna as she sucked on her nipples.

"Ok girls you can stop now" said Lucy. The girls nodded and exited the dildos out of Mira causing her fluids to leak on the table. Mira laid there exhausted with nothing but pleasure written all over her face.

Natsu walked around the streets of Magnolia and sighed to himself "So many girls to choose...but I can't choose one!" He groaned and shook his head.

He came across the guild hall and decided to go in just to get a quick drink and see if he could find someone.

He went over to the bar and sat down ordering a drink from one of the bartenders. He looked around and he found a girl that just had to be in his harem. Cana.

He smirked and went over to where Cana was sitting "Hey Cana" he smiled. "H-Hey Natsu!" She giggled, Natsu knew she was a bit drunk and chuckled "Wanna help me with something Cana?"

She chugged her drink and looked at him "Of course! Wh-what do you need help with!?" She hiccuped. Natsu smirked evilly and got her hand, then he slowly lead it towards his erection.

Cana felt herself grab something big, hard, and thick. She quickly knew what it was and smirked running her hand up and down on it "Lucy won't mind?" She smiled with that drunk look in her eye.

Natsu just chuckled and looked at her "Nope, Lucy knows how to share. Now, why don't we go somewhere else?" Cana nodded and stumbled out of the guild hall with Natsu who got tired of her falling and just carried her out.

Finally they arrived in a quiet hidden place at the park, Natsu put Cana down and took her bra off. Cana looked down and giggled "Natsu my tits are out!" She laughed. Natsu chuckled and nodded "yeah they are…" he said and began to suck on her perfect nipples making her moan.

"Natsu.." she moaned as Natsu pinched her nipples, Natsu got Cana by the neck and smirked "From now on you refer to me as master understand?" He said and Cana nodded.

Cana looked at him in the eyes and smirked "Master, you have the biggest most fattest cock I've ever seen!" She said as she knelt down, room Natsu's pants off and kissed the tip. Natsu smirked and got the back of her head "I know." He said and shoved his whole cock down Cana's throat causing her to choke and gag.

"I love it when my sluts gag on my cock," he said as he then thrusted his dick in and out of her throat not giving her a single chance to breathe. After a good minute he pulled his cock out and gave Cana a chance to catch her breath, Cana caught her breath after a couple minutes then looked up at Natsu. If at all possible, Natsu's dick just got harder staring at Cana's saliva covered face which was just a huge turn on to him.

Natsu got his dick and slapped Cana's face with it, "Such a cute little whore." Cana gave him a drunken smile and giggled, "I'm the best whore you'll ever have," she said and sucked on his balls which made Natsu feel like he was in heaven.

Cana continued this while pumping his dick and smirked "I can suck your dick way better than Lucy." Natsu's attention was caught and he raised an eyebrow "You think so?" He asked. Cana giggled, "Lucy has most likely only given you head...I've sucked so much cock I even consider myself a whore" she said and licked Natsu's dick from the base all the way to the tip. Natsu gave a small shudder due to the lick on his sensitive tip, and moaned softly. Cana giggled and sucked on the tip which earned an even louder moan from Natsu, "quit teasing and get to the point Cana," he groaned.

Cana smirked and without warning swallowed most of Natsu's dick and began bobbing her head up and down, leaving spit all over Natsu's cock. Natsu's eyes widened and his knees buckled, none of his slaves had ever given him a blowjob this skilled! Not a single one! Natsu couldn't help himself and got the back of Cana's head, "ok you little bitch, let's see how good you really are!" He then proceeded to ram his whole cock back and forth into the depths of Cana's tight throat. Cana gagged all over Natsu's cock, but Natsu wasn't going to stop until he came all over that slutty face, which he was really close to doing.

"Fuckkkkkkkk!" he yelled and took his dick out of Cana's throat, Natsu began to stroke himself rapidly, and aimed his cock at Cana's face. After about a minute of jacking himself off, he erupted all over Cana's face, his cum not missing an inch of skin. Cana giggled as she scooped up the cum with her hand and swallowed it. Natsu looked at her doing this, and got turned on again, "these new powers are so amazing!" he cheered and got Cana by her hair, and pulled it hard, making her face really close to his, "get on all fours you cum slut, I'm going to give you the pounding of your life," he said in a serious tone.

Cana did as told and got into a doggystyle position, she then looked back at Natsu and smirked as she spread her pussy lips, "oh master, I just had a big cock last night, so please excuse me if I'm a bit...loose.." she giggled drunkily. Natsu got on his knees and positioned his dick at her entrance, "oh Cana, today you'll learn that no one has a bigger cock than I do, and after today, my dick is the only one you'll need."

Right after those words left Natsu's mouth, he rammed his dick into the depths of Cana's pussy. Due to the sudden entry without warning, Cana's back arched and her eyes went wide as the biggest, most thickest cock she's ever had just impaled her. Cana had to cover her mouth with her hand to not release an ear damaging scream. Natsu noticed what was going on and got her hair pulling it back, he then really violently started thrusting in and out of Cana, not even giving her a chance to adjust to his enormous size. Cana was using all her might to not let out really loud screams that would surely attract other wizards over.

"From now on, this is my pussy. You will follow Lucy and I's every command without hesitation. You are now my slave, I will do with you and your body as I please. Do you understand?" Natsu said as he was really close to cumming.

Cana, now with her eyes rolled back, and a look of nothing but pleasure on her face managed to nod, "y-yes master…." she nodded as her eyes rolled back ever more. Natsu grunted and gave one last thrust inside, then came in her pussy.

After Natsu was done cumming, he pulled out of Cana's pussy and put his pants back on. "Go talk to Lucy, she'll get you informed on everything," he said and left, leaving there a cum filled Cana that couldn't move to the amazing fucking she just had.

 **Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update this story, I just wasn't into it for the time I was gone, and I also have been getting a lot of homework, but anyways here's Cana's chapter as many of you have requested. Don't forget to leave a review and comment which character I should add into the harem next, and what kind of scene I should do with them. (I feel like the scenes I'm doing are getting a little repetetive)**


	8. The Spell of Lust - Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so I'm writing this chapter a day right after the first one since I feel really bad for not being consistent. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to write a review telling me what you think, and which girl I should add to the harem next.**

* * *

The morning after Cana got added into his Harem, Natsu had awoken from a peaceful slumber. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and looked at Happy, Natsu stroked Happy's soft blue fur, which a few minutes later caused Happy to wake up. "What's up Natsu?" he asked tiredly.

Natsu chuckled and shook his head, "nothing much Happy, but how about you and I go on a job together, I feel like I haven't spent nearly enough time with you as I should be!" The exceed shot up with a look of pure happiness, "you mean it Natsu, we're really going to go on a job together? Just me and you?"

Natsu smiled, "of course I mean it silly! Now let me just go get dressed, go and tell Mira to pack us some lunch for our travels." Happy did as told and went downstairs, next to him arose a previously sleeping Lucy, "you're going to leave master?" she asked. Natsu nodded, "yeah, I owe it to Happy, since I'm gonna be gone for a little while, that means you're going to have full command of my harem," he chuckled and pecked her lips. Lucy smiled at the thought, it really turned her on when the girls followed her every command, like yesterday, seeing all of the girls fuck Mira because she said so, she absolutely loved it and it got her really horny.

"However my dear Lucy, the great Natsu Dragneel has a task for you," he said. Lucy sat up and put some underwear on, "what is it master?" she asked. Natsu put his scarf on and looked at Lucy, "I want you to add Levy into my harem, you're really good friends with her so it shouldn't be too hard for you now should it?" Lucy shook her head, "no master, and even if it turns out to be a difficult task, I shall not fail you, she will be added into your harem."

Natsu went over to her and kissed her forehead, though at the same time he gave her ass a nice, hard smack, "good, you can use any of the girls to help you if you'd like," he said and walked downstairs to meet an eager Happy, "ready buddy!?" he asked.

"Aye!" responded a very excited Happy. "Ok then, off we go!" said Natsu as they left his mansion.

Lucy walked downstairs to Mira still preparing breakfast, "I see the master is heading off on a job mistress," said the She Devil. Lucy sat on a chair and nodded, "yeah, he said he wanted to spend some more alone time with Happy. I agree with him, he's been spending so much time on his harem, I think he needs a break. Oh, and he also gave me the task to add Levy into the harem."

"I see mistress, do you know how you're going to seduce her, it's going to be a little more difficult since you don't have the magic that master does," said Mirajane.

Lucy sighed, "I know, but I already told him that by the time he got back Levy would be added into the harem, I'm going to need some time to think, but in the meantime, let's eat breakfast." Mira nodded and called the girls down for breakfast and one by one they came down, each wishing their mistress a good morning.

"Mistress, where's master?" asked Ultear, being the first one to notice he wasn't there. "He went on a job with Happy, he'll be gone for a little while," said Lucy. The girls nodded and continued to eat breakfast. "Fuck...I need a really hard pounding" said Juvia, who hasn't gotten any action in a while. "Don't worry Juvia, when master comes back I'll make sure you're one of the first girls he fucks! Oh, and also welcome to the harem Cana!" said Lucy. Everyone looked over at Cana and apologized to her for not noticing her, and welcoming her as well.

* * *

Lucy made her way towards the guild hall after she got dressed, she had her everyday outfit on, but had no thong or bra on. She walked in and was greeted by the comrades she loved, she walked over to the bar where Mirajane was serving drinks, "Mira, get me two shots please." Mira nodded, "sure Lucy, coming right up," she said.

Once Mira handed her the shots of liquor, she went over and sat next to Levy who was reading a book, "hey Levy, knowing you, you're probably been reading that book for a while, how about you take a break!" Lucy said and put the shot glass down in front of Levy. Not many people knew this, but Levy had a pretty wild side, so she looked around and made sure no one was watching and took the shot, "thanks Lulu, I've really needed that."

"No problem," replied Lucy and drowned her shot too. They began to talk about normal everyday stuff, however, when they were talking Lucy got a good luck at Levy. She was wearing her everyday short, orange dress, and when Lucy meant short she meant short, the thing barely covered the good amount of ass that she had, and sometimes when she bent over, you could see her panties...or thong, it depended what kind of mood Levy was in.

While thinking of Levy in her short orange dress, Lucy's pussy began to grow wet, and her nipples began to grow hard, which caught the attention of Levy. "Um Lucy...you're not wearing a bra?" Levy asked. Lucy just chuckled and shook her head, "nope, wasn't in the mood to wear one. How can you tell?" she asked. Levy chuckled, "you're nipples are hard."

Lucy looked down and her nipples were indeed hard, she didn't even notice, but she made no attempt to cover them up, especially when her master had given her a task that needed to be fulfilled, plus they were in the secluded corner they were always in. "Well...nobody usually comes to the corner we're always in. You don't mind do you?" Lucy winked.

Levy chuckled, "n-no of c-course not!" she said. "Good. You know, it's getting awfully hot in here don't you agree?" Lucy said as she unbuttoned one button from her shirt, which revealed quite an exclusive view. "H-huh, um...yeah...it does get awfully hot this time around…" said Levy as she couldn't help but stare at Lucy, in fact, Levy was beginning to get turned on herself.

"Want me to go get some more alcohol?" Lucy asked, and Levy just nodded, hypnotized by Lucy's humongous tits. Lucy giggled and walked over to Mirajane, "Mira, give me a bottle of the shit that Cana drinks, I need to loosen Levy up a bit." Mirajane nodded and gave her mistress a bottle of some strong tequila, with two bigger shot glasses than the once Lucy had gotten before, "Here you go Lucy," Mira giggled.

Lucy walked back towards the table her and Levy were at and sat in a chair next to Levy. Lucy poured two shots of the strong tequila and handed one to Levy, "to this amazing friendship that I so much adore," said Lucy. "To this amazing friendship," said Levy and both of them drowned the shots. 'Holy fuck this shit is really strong, how does Cana drinks bottles of this!?' Thought Lucy as she swallowed the alcohol.

"Oh wow that's some really strong shit," said Levy making a cringing face, which caused Lucy to giggle, "damn right!" Two shots later and both of them started to feel the effects of the alcohol. "Levy, do you think my tits looks nice?" Lucy giggled as she unbuttoned another button from her shirt. Levy looked at Lucy and giggled as well "Lulu, of course they do, I'm pretty certain anybody would kill to suck on them."

Lucy's plan was working, Levy was opening up more which would make it easier to add her to the harem. Lucy looked around for a second, and unbuttoned the last button on her shirt, revealing her massive tits and their full glory to Levy. Levy's eyes widened and Lucy put her hand on Levy's thigh and began to rub it, "why don't you go ahead and do it, it feels really good when people do," said Lucy in the most seductive voice she could muster.

This got Levy really horny, she really likes guys, but she definitely wouldn't mind fucking a girl either. Just as Lucy did, Levy made sure no one was watching, which no one was, plus Lucy's back was towards the guild, and no one could tell that her shirt was unbuttoned, well..except the people in Natsu's harem. They all knew what was going down.

"Come on Levy...you don't want to keep your mistress waiting do you?" Lucy purred. This really put Levy on edge, she absolutely loved getting dominated, it was a big kink of hers. She nodded and began to suck on Lucy's left nipple, which earned a really quiet moan from Lucy. Levy softly bit Lucy's left nipple while she pinched her right, which seemed to turn Lucy on a lot. Lucy got Levy's hand and put it on her pussy, "finger me until I cum," she ordered.

"You're not wearing any panties Lucy?" asked Levy as she began to play with Lucy's pussy. "Nope...I wasn't in the mood for that either, she quietly moaned. Levy now began to suck on her right nipple and began to finger Lucy's pussy even faster, which made Lucy come closer and closer to cumming. After a few minutes of Levy continuing to suck her titties, and fingering her pussy even faster, Lucy's eyes widened as she came all over Levy's fingers.

Lucy quickly put buttoned her shirt, and laid her head down on the table panting, "oh my god Levy….that was amazing…" Levy giggled as she licked all of Lucy's cum off her hand. Lucy smiled and stood up, "later at night, meet up with me at this address," said Lucy as she handed Levy a small piece of paper with Natsu's mansion address on it. Levy nodded and Lucy went back to the bar to talk to Mira.

* * *

Later that night, Levy did as told and was heading towards the address that Lucy gave her. Once Levy arrived, Lucy was waiting for her outside of the mansion gates in a pink silk robe, Levy looked at the mansion and her eyes widened, "Lucy what are we doing here! We have to leave before we get caught and get in trouble!"

Lucy however just chuckled at Levy, "oh Levy, you don't have to worry about anything, I live here!" Levy was in shock, "you mean you live in that big mansion all alone!?" Lucy again chuckled, "no silly, but I'll explain that later, why don't we go inside and have some fun," Lucy smirked. Levy nodded and followed Lucy inside the mansion towards one of the rooms downstairs.

Lucy went over and laid on the bed as she took her robe off, revealing her small white thong. Levy gulped, "no bra again Lulu..?" she asked. Lucy giggled and shook her head, "I don't really like bras, sit on the bed and make yourself comfortable while I go and get us some liquor. Levy nodded, Lucy went over to the liquor cabinet they had and this time got some really strong whiskey, and two shot glasses for both of them.

Lucy walked back to the room and poured a shot for both of them, and since Levy was much smaller than Lucy, the alcohol hit her first, "oh god Lulu, I think this is stronger than the tequila," said the bluenette as she giggled.

"Yes is is Levy, and from now on you refer to me as mistress when no one else is around. Understand?" asked Lucy. Levy bit her lower lip getting turned on, she nodded and poured herself another shot, and drinking it quickly. Lucy went over to her and got her cheeks, and made Levy's eyes meet hers, "I said from now on you refer to me as mistress, so when I say something you reply back with mistress at the end." Levy nodded, "yes mistress."

"Good girl," said Lucy, and then kissed Levy. Levy closed her eyes and kissed back, Lucy not only loved being dominated, but she loved dominating as well. The kiss however quickly turned into a heated makeout session, and it also resulted in Levy losing her dress and underwear.

Lucy took her small thong off and threw it to the side, she broke their kiss off and laid back on the bed and spread her legs, "come eat it you cute little slut." Levy obeyed and went over to eat her mistress's pussy, she started by giving it some small short kisses, which then evolved to longer kisses. Levy smirked and gave her mistress a nice, wet, long lick, which caused Lucy to shudder. Levy then sucked on Lucy's pussy lips which earned quite a few moans from Lucy. Levy used one of her hands to rub Lucy's clit as her tongue began to explore the insides of her mistress. She loved Lucy's taste, she was sweet like honey, she could eat Lucy's pussy all day long.

"You can play with my little asshole as well!" moaned Lucy. Levy didn't reply in words, but instead, she shoved her tongue deeper into Lucy's cunt and rubbed her clit more violently, Levy then led her other hand towards Lucy's asshole and began to tease it.

She started by putting the tip of her index finger in, which cause Lucy a small amount of pain, but an overwhelming amount of pleasure. As time went on, Levy not only went deeper into Lucy's asshole, but she added in more fingers as well. All of this going on at the same time drove Lucy to the edge, her legs began to tremble and she let out a really loud scream as her pussy came all over Levy's face. Lucy panted and looked down at Levy, "holy fuck...that was amazing..g-go get the strap-on in the bottom drawer...I-I'm going to give you your r-reward.." commanded a stuttering Lucy.

Levy went over and opened the bottom drawer, her eyes widened at the size of the seven and a half inch dildo, "mistress...I-I've never taken anything this big!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy giggled, "how cute, that thing is like a puppy compared to Natsu's huge cock, and I didn't ask if you've ever taken anything that big, I told you to bring it over here."

Levy got the strap-on and quickly gave it to Lucy, "I'm sorry mistress," said Levy. Lucy put the strap-on on and got on her knees "all fours now, you stupid slut," Lucy said, showing even more of her dominant side. Levy quickly obeyed her orders and got in front of Lucy in a doggystyle position.

Lucy spat on her hand and lubricated the dildo, although there wasn't need for such a thing due to how wet Levy's pussy already was. Lucy slowly entered the tip into Levy's pussy, earning a small moan from Levy. Lucy slowly kept thrusting forward until the whole dildo disappeared into Levy's tight pussy, "you're not a virgin Levy?" Lucy asked.

Levy shook her head, "no mistress, I've had sex a few times on my travels, none of them were fairly big however." Lucy giggled, "no need to worry about that, once the master comes back, you'll have the biggest cock you've ever had in your life. He'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a whole week straight!"

"Mast-" Levy however couldn't finish her question due to Lucy thrusting out of her pussy and back in, which left Levy at a loss of speech, but her face full of pleasure. Lucy smacked Levy's ass twice, "you like that you slut!?"

Levy moaned loudly due to the spanks and nodded, "yes mistress, it feels amazing!" yelled Levy. Lucy got encouraged by this and increased the speed of her thrusts and intensified the force of her spankings. Very soon Lucy was fucking Levy as hard and as fast as she possibly could, and Levy was about to cum.

A few minutes later and Levy let out a loud scream and came all over the dildo in the strap-on, Lucy pulled it out and the dildo was covered in Levy's sweet juices. She crawled over to where the dildo was right in front of Levy's lips, "clean it" ordered the blonde.

Levy obeyed and sucked the dildo off until it no longer had her juices. They both then laid back tired from the heated lesbian sex they just had, Lucy then began to explain to Levy about Natsu's harem and how it worked.

* * *

 **Would you guys look at that, back to back chapters huh. Well like I said I felt really bad about not being on here a lot, and I should start updating more frequently, but I felt like you guys deserved back to back chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I sure did enjoy writing it. Anyways, don't forget to write a review telling me what you think, and also don't forget to include your vote on who I should add to the harem next in you review. Until next time!**


	9. The Spell of Lust - Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's me again finally updating this story after so long lol, I'm sorry I've been so long but school has just been a true pain in the ass, but all my tests and shit are around the corner so do expect this story to be updated more frequently! I don't know if this chapter is going to add any new girls or have any lemons at all, you'll just have to read and find out. Oh I hope y'all are enjoying the final season of Fairy Tail as much as I am lol, I'm also reading the 100 years quest manga but I won't add any new girls from that manga (if more show up) because there's already so many girls in the main Fairy Tail manga. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. We'll start it off with a little time skip. Oh and don't forget this is my story, I write it how I want it, I might change some things from the original manga so it can make this story better so please don't get mad at that.**

* * *

Natsu finally reached the guild hall, he barged in and saw who he was hoping to see. His older brother Zeref. "Zeref," he growled, "You've caused so much destruction here in Fiore. It's time I fulfill your life long wish and end you." Zeref looked at him and laughed "oh little brother, you had your one chance already, but that pesky exceed of yours stopped you didn't he. I'm afraid that I no longer wish to be killed, I won't hold back Natsu. I won't stop until you're dead."

Natsu's fists were engulfed in flames as he gave Zeref a deadly glare "funny...cause I'm not stopping until you're dead either!" he yelled and charged as Zeref got into his fighting stance. Natsu threw a couple punches that Zeref easily blocked, the Dark Mage countered with a kick that Natsu dodged. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" yelled Natsu, landing a good punch on Zeref's face.

Zeref was pushed back a couple meters and looked at Natsu "Don't forget little brother. If I die you go with me!" he yelled and the both began to clash with their deadly magic. "I could care less if I die, I'll do anything if it means that I get to protect my friends!" Natsu retorted.

Outside the guildhall everyone could sense the two enormous magic powers clashing against each other, the mages of both continents were left in awe by their power that they even came to a temporarily halt, however when they got over the shock they went back to fighting.

Happy looked over at the guild hall with tears in his eyes "Natsu...please be careful. I can't lose my best friend." Lucy looked down at him and gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry happy, knowing Natsu he'll find a way!" she said. Happy wiped away his tears and nodded "you're right Lucy, Natsu does always find a way."

Meanwhile in the guildhall Zeref laughed like a madman "you think those pity little embers are going to stop me!?" Natsu growled, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he yelled as his flames reached Zeref but barely managed to hit. Natsu wasted no time and charged at Zeref "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!" yelled Natsu punching Zeref in the gut. Zeref coughed up blood and looked up at Natsu as he sat there powerless. He knew he was going to die. Natsu walked over to Zeref and looked down at him "you're wish came true Zeref. You'll finally die. Fire Dragon King's Purgatory.." and with that his whole body was engulfed in flames causing a huge spherical explosion around him. Natsu could feel his own life force draining, meaning he had succeeded in killing Zeref, but he was going to die as well. A smile came onto his face 'Take care of Happy for me Lucy…' thought Natsu as he closed his eyes and awaited his death.

After the explosion Makarov's eyes teared up "No….no..no. My child. MY CHILD!" he yelled and ran towards the guildhall. No one could sense Zeref's magic power, meaning Natsu did succeed, but no one could sense Natsu's either.

Happy's heart stopped and he stood there still "NATSU!" he yelled and flew towards the guildhall as fast as he could, along with all of the other guild members. Once they all got there they all searched frantically for Natsu but found no trace of him; All of them teared up and cried their hearts out. With Zeref's and the 12 Spriggan defeat, Fairy Tail and the guilds who helped them had won the war, but they lost something more significant that that. They lost Natsu Dragneel. Natsu Etherious Dragneel was dead.

* * *

He woke up from his slumber and looked around. He was surrounded by trees and nature. He looked around to see if anyone was there, then he heard a voice. "You're finally awake Dragon Slayer."

He knew that voice and turned to face the wizard who gave him the spell to make woman lust for him, and she was extremely beautiful with an amazing body "You…" he said "Am I dead, is this heaven?" The female mage chuckled "No, I managed to save you right before you died." He looked at her and smiled "Thank you, but how did you manage to do that?"

"Natsu Dragneel, do you know of the spell I gave you?" Natsu shook his head and the mage chuckled. "Everything is born from something Natsu. A lot of the times it's from love, which is why love is one of the strongest magics, but along love is lust, making lust even more powerful than black magic."

"Uhhh...what?" Natsu asked confused. The mage sighed "lust is older than black magic, and the more ancient the magic is, the stronger it is." she said. "Ohhhh ok I got it now!" said Natsu.

"Wait, how long have I been out for?" he asked.

"If you count today, it's been two weeks. I was almost too late so it's natural you body would need quite some time before you recuperate"

"Two weeks!?" exclaimed Natsu "how are all my friends!?"

"Well they all think you're dead, but other than their sadness they seem pretty alright," The mage smiled. Natsu sighed and looked down at the ground "well I guess now that I woke up and I have my strength back it's time for me to go. Thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious"

The mage nodded and her body began to fade away. "Wait!" Natsu said "who exactly are you?" he asked.

"My name is Venus. A primordial being of magic, I guess you can say I'm the embodiment of lust." she said, and with that she disappeared.

* * *

Once Natsu was back in Magnolia he smiled and walked back to the guild hall, once outside he noticed there wasn't any of the usual racket. I mean how could they be having fun when they all thought Natsu was dead.

Natsu opened the guild doors and took a step inside. Makarov looked over to see who had arrived, once he saw it was Natsu he dropped his beer. "Natsu!" He yelled and ran towards him. Once everyone heard the name, they all turned, and sure enough Natsu Dragneel was standing before them. Everyone gasped and began to run towards him "NATSU!" they all yelled and gave him a bear crushing hug.

Happy rushed towards the mob and hugged Natsu as tight as he could "Natsu please don't scare us like that ever again, we thought you had…" said the Exceed with tears in his eyes. Natsu gave Happy a weak smile and gave him a hug "don't worry Happy it won't happen again. I promise."

After everyone gave him a hug, Natsu sat at a table with all the girls in his harem and Makarov. "How did you survive?" asked Makarov. Natsu shrugged, "I don't know to be honest, some girl named Venus said she saved me before I died, to be honest I don't even know how."

Makarov chuckled "well one thing is for certain, we can thank Venus for helping you out." said the Master of the guild. Natsu nodded and chuckled, then it hit him "Wait what about Acnologia!?"

Makarov laughed and took a drink out of his beer, "you don't have to worry about him boy, shortly after you defeated Zeref, he came to try and kill our dragon slayers. Unlucky for him, Gildarts still had a bone to pick with him and this time he managed to defeat Acnologia with no dragon slaying magic."

"Wowwww! Gildarts sure is amazing! Where is he now?" he asked. "He already left on another quest," said a bitter Cana.

"That's Gildarts for ya," chuckled Natsu.

* * *

The following day Natsu woke up next to Lucy and Happy, he smiled and got dressed and headed out for the day.

"Going somewhere master?" asked Mira who was making breakfast for the rest of the girls.

"Yeah," said Natsu. "I'm in the mood for another girl," he chuckled and left.

After looking around for a while he finally found a girl that he wanted to add to his harem. The Sky Dragon Slayer herself, Wendy Marvell.

Natsu approached her and smiled "Hey Wen...OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BODY!?" he yelled. Wendy blushed and looked at Natsu "to be honest I don't know, the during the two weeks you were gone my body just developed at a fast rate.." Natsu could've sworn he heard a giggle behind him but when he turned there was no one there. He shook his head and took a good look at Wendy. Her boobs had gotten a bit bigger, not too big, but definitely noticeable. Her ass had gotten a plumper as well, it honestly turned Natsu on.

Natsu chuckled and snapped his fingers turning the spell on. Wendy felt a strange sensation over her body, she was getting turned on for some reason. Was it because Natsu was here? She shook her head and casted an enchantment on herself, one that got rid of these strange feelings.

'Crap. I forgot she also knows enchantments.' Natsu thought. He wanted to see how much Wendy could last until she was on the ground begging for him to fuck her. He snapped his fingers again, and this time a stronger sensation took over Wendy. Wendy's eyes widened as another sensation, but stronger, took over her again. Her pussy began to grow wet and her legs began to shake a little.

Natsu smirked "you ok Wendy?" he asked. Wendy let out a deep breath and nodded "y-yeah Natsu I'm fine...don't worry.." Wendy casted another enchantment on herself to get rid if this feeling, but this time the feeling still lingered, and Natsu noticed.

He snapped his fingers a third time and Wendy's knees suddenly buckled making her fall on her knees. Wendy began panting and her thoughts became cloudy, the wetness from her pussy was going through her panties and dripping down her thighs. She rubbed her thighs together and a small moan escaped her mouth, Natsu made sure no one was around and snapped his fingers for the fourth time and Wendy's mind went blank.

Totally unaware of her surroundings she laid back on the ground and lifted her skirt up, she moved her panties to the side and lust began to overwhelm her. She moaned in pleasure and stuck a finger inside of herself pumping it in and out. Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing, Wendy out in the open playing with herself right in front of him. He walked over to her and sat next to her caressing her face, "oh Wendy Wendy Wendy, do you like the sensation you're feeling?" he asked.

Wendy stuck another finger inside and nodded looking at Natsu "yes...I love it so much Natsu!" she yelled. Natsu took his dick out and smirked, Wendy looked at it and gasped "it''s so fucking huge…" she said and reached for it but Natsu stopped her hand. "Nope, this doesn't belong to you. You have to beg for it." he said

Wendy got on her knees "Natsu please let me have your cock! Please I'm begging you I need it inside me, I have to satisfy this feeling of overwhelming lust I have!" Natsu let go of her hand and Wendy got a grip of his dick and began to stroke it as she played with herself. Natsu put his finger on Wendy's chin and made her look up at him "from this moment on you're going to be my little sex slave. You will obey my every command whenever and wherever I say so. You're going to call me master from now on. Understand?"

Wendy got his balls and began to play with them "Yes master I understand, I am to be your sex slave and follow your every command from now on," she said and began to swirl her tongue around his tip. Natsu laid back and moaned letting Wendy do all the work. Wendy began to suck on Natsu's dick like her life depended on it. She went as deep as her throat would let her, which wasn't much due to her small size and Natsu's length, often choking on it which just turned Natsu on even more.

She took his cock out her mouth and began to suck on his balls and stroked him vigorously. "Fuck Wendy keep it up!" moaned Natsu. This kept going on for a couple more minutes, Wendy then took Natsu's balls out her mouth and looked at him "master….please, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. I want you to fuck me until I can't think no walk straight. Please master I'm begging you!"

Natsu stood up and chuckled taking his clothes of "ok little slut of mine, I'll grant you your wish. I want you on all fours. Now!" commanded Natsu. Wendy immediately obliged and got on all fours. Natsu got behind her and teased her entrance with his tip "let's see what this new body of your has to offer," said Natsu and inserted the tip. Wendy's eyes widened, it was just his tip and her pussy was already getting stretched out.

Natsu continued to slowly go inside Wendy until he reached her barrier. Natsu smiled "you ready Wendy?" he asked. Wendy closed her eyes and nodded "yes master...I'm ready," she whispered.

Natsu nodded and with a push he broke Wendy's barrier and took her virginity. Wendy's eyes widened and let out a scream, but Natsu was too turned on at this point to even care. Finally Natsu was all the way inside Wendy's tight pussy, he slowly began to thrust in and out of her at a constant pace to get Wendy used to his size.

Once Natsu sped up his pace Wendy let out a loud scream of pleasure "OH GOD MASTER, YOU'RE TEARING ME APART! DON'T STOP DON'T STOP" she yelled. Natsu was motivated by the screams he was getting out of Wendy and continued to go even faster.

Natsu kept fucking Wendy for a good 30 minutes, and throughout those 30 minutes Wendy kept on screaming in pleasure, both not caring if anyone heard them. Natsu groaned and pulled out of Wendy, "Fuck Wendy I'm going to cum!" he yelled. Wendy got on her knees and stroked Natsu's cock rapidly and fondled with his balls which put Natsu over the edge. \

"FUCK!" he yelled and erupted his cum all over Wendy's face and tits completely covering her. Natsu panted and sat down to take a breather, meanwhile Wendy was trying to swallow all of the cum that landed on her. After a couple a minutes Natsu got up and got dressed, "after you're done cleaning with yourself go and find Lucy, she'll explain and give details of what's going on," he said.

"Yes master," Wendy replied, and with that Natsu left.

After getting all cleaned up Wendy got dressed and went on her way to find Lucy, but little did they know that their screams attracted someone who was hiding behind the bushes...

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, yes I did skip to the part where they fought Zeref and Acnologia, but that's because I wanted to get past that in this story and focus on Natsu acquiring all the girls he can in his harem. Oh and yes I had Gildarts kill Acnologia for the the sole reason that he's my favorite character and we don't get to see much of him in the Manga or Anime, and yes I put Wendy in this because that's what most of y'all voted on, and what y'all want is what y'all are gonna get. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to write a review telling me what y'all thought about it and the girl you all want to see added next in the harem.**


End file.
